unitedcomicsguidefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Человек-Паук: История ч.17
Фантастический Человек-Паук ПротивостояниеAmazing Spider-Man #647 thumb|left|150pxА тем временем мэр Джеймсон, надеясь подстроить ещё один повод арестовать Человека-Паука, издал указ, запрещающий "нелицензированным лицам" вмешиваться в работу городских служб. Так что, когда одна из улиц Нью-Йорка оказалась перекрыта упавшим из-за ДТП фонарным столбом, а Человек-Паук попытался убрать его с дороги, оказавшийся рядом полицейский запретил ему это делать, сославшись на указ мэра. Упавший столб блокировал движение, а в одной из машин ехала беременная женщина, так что Человек-Паук уговорил полицейского и рабочих разрешить ему поднять столб, а когда они проедут, положить его обратно. Сразу после этого появился лимузин мэра, который наехал на столб и перевернулся, отчего Джона получил несколько ушибов и повредил руку. Сославшись на его указ, Человек-Паук отказался ему помогать, но всё-таки помог ему выбраться, поставил лимузин на колёса и отнёс мэра в больницу, когда тот пообещал отменить указ. Снова КрякAmazing Spider-Man: Back in Quack thumb|200px|С Говардом против S.O.O.Ph.I.Человек-Паук стал свидетелем пресс-конференции мэра Джеймсона, на которой он представил публике S.O.O.Ph.I. - "Служебную организацию индивиддумов-филантропов", члены которой носили жёлтые круглые шлемы со смайлами, и её талисманов, в которых Спайди узнал Утку Говарда и его подругу Беверли Свитцлер. Поняв, что здесь что-то не так, Человек-Паук пробрался в офис S.O.O.Ph.I., под который мэр отдал городскую библиотеку, и обнаружил EMAX-кинотеатр, в которым зрители в шлемах и 5D-очках подвергались процедуре промывки мозгов. Он попытался привлечь их внимание, но поскольку промывка мозгов настраивала людей против супергероев, зрители напали на него. Не придумав ничего лучше, Спайди схватил Утку Говарда и сбежал вместе с ним. Человек-Паук попытался вывести Говарда из-под гипноза, призывая к его разуму, но это не дало результата, и он напомнил ему про Беверли. Утка Говард очнулся и рассказал Спайди про коварный план S.O.O.Ph.I., как загипнотизировать людей с помощью EMAX-кинотеатров и отправить их воевать ради увеличения прибылей крупных корпораций и повышения ежегодных премий их ведущим менеджерам. Сначала Человек-Паук и Говард попытались по телефону сообщить об этом кинокомпаниям, чтобы те предупредили население, но все проигнорировали эту новость или надеялись раздуть сенсацию. Тогда Спайди нашёл "призывной пункт" S.O.O.Ph.I. и стал рекламировать компанию, говоря, что всегда был с ними заодно, а когда об этом узнал Джеймсон, он немедленно перестал поддерживать эту организацию. После этого Человек-Паук помог Говарду освободить Беверли, и члены S.O.O.Ph.I. во главе в "верховным S.O.O.Ph.I." сбежали от с помощью самоуничтожающегося телепорта. Впрочем, избежать кары им не удалось, так как телепорт привёл их в штаю в болотах Флориды, который как раз обнаружил Леший. КарнажСерия Carnage thumb|left|200pxПо коммуникатору Мстителей с Питером связался Тони Старк. ''- Сколько рук у тебя сейчас? -'' спросил он, а узнав, что две, добавил ''- Значит эта штука - не ты.'' Тони стал свидетелем того, как шестирукий Доппельгангер, скрывавшийся со времени Максимального Побоища, преследует бронированный фургон, на котором из Рейвенкрофта перевозили его "маму" Визг. Человек-Паук и Железный Человек погнались за фургоном, но Доппельгангер замотал Старка в своей острой паутине, а когда Спайди осободил него, на них напала толпа прохождих, обезумевшая под влиянием Визг. Не успели герои разорбаться со спятившими гражданскими, как прибыли два человека в высокотехнологичной броне, которые запутали всех в органической сетке и застрелили Доппельгангера. При этом пострадала доктор Танис Нивс, которая была психиатром Францис Баррисон и следовала за её фургоном на машине, а увидев, что происходит, попыталась защитить Доппельгангера. Выстрелом энергетической пушки доктору Нивс оторвало правую руку. Выясняя, что именно произошло и кто и куда перевёз Визг, Человек-Паук потратил три недели на то, чтобы снова найти доктора Нивс. Он разыскал её в частной больнице и пришёл в её палату, а при встрече передал, что Тони Старк согласен сделать ей протез. Но новую руку Танис уже сделали новые владельцы Рейвенкрофта, где она работала, и доктор даже не знала, кому именно теперь принадлежит психиатрическая лечебница. А пока что Тони после безрезультатных попыток найти неизвестных людей в броне решил изучить образец их сети и выяснил, что это - симбиотическая материя. Старк и Спайди собрались вместе, чтобы изучить её, но как только Человек-Паук упомянул протез Танис, Тони понял, что за этим стоит Майкл Холл и его телекоммуникационная компания Hall Industries, на презентации новых протезов которой он недавно был. Холл не спешил патентовать "новую технологию протезирования", и Старк догадался, что на самом деле он использует ткани симбиота. thumb|300px|Против Массового КарнажаЧеловек-Паук и Железный Человек отправились в лабораторию Hall Industries, где из образца Карнажа, попавшего на коммуникационный спутник компании, выращивали симбиотическую ткань, для чего теперь стали использовать псионные способности Францис Баррисон. Путь им преградили пятеро охранников в компании в броне, двух из которых они уже видели. Внезапно все пятеро были отозваны в лабораторию: протез присутствовавшей при процедуре выращивания симбиота доктора Танис Нивс, в котором тоже использовалась симбиотическая материя, стал управлять ей через обратную связь, убил нескольких сотрудников и освободил костюм Карнажа. Симбиот соединился с доктором, и вырвавшаяся на свободу Женщина-Карнаж раскидала охранников и Железного Человека, а когда столкнулась с Человеком-Пауком, вырастила крылья и улетела, вместо того, чтобы напасть. В то же время в лаборатории верхняя половина Доппельгангера, которую ошибочно посчитали погибшей, помогла сбежать Визг. Определив, что Женщина-Карнаж направляется к офисному зданию Hall Industries, Железный Человек подумал, что симбиот хочет убить Майкла Холла за то, что он держал его взаперти и использовал для выращивания образцов. Старк ворвался в его офис вместе с Человеком-Пауком, но Майкл сообщил, что Карнаж ищет не его, а Клетуса Кэсади, верхнюяя половина которого осталась в живых после того, как его разорвал Часовой, и была найдена на спутнике его компании. Клетусу сделали протез нижней половины тела и держали в заключении, как опасного пациента, но Женщина-Карнаж добралась до него и выпустила, после чего симбиот покинул доктора Нивс и вернулся к Кэсади. Майкл Холл надеялся, что его бойцы в броне справятся с ним, но Карнаж взял под контроль симбиотическую материю в их костюмах, садистски убил их, а затем присоединил к себе ткани симбиота, останки людей и обломки брони, превратившись в Массового Карнажа. thumb|left|300px|СкорнЧеловек-Паук и Железный Человек стали сражаться с Массовым Побоищем, пытаясь найти способ остановить его. Тем временем Танис, обнаружив, что в её протезе находится часть материи симбиота и симбиотический ребёнок Карнажа попыталась избавиться от него и отрезала руку с помощью разбитого стекла. Подоспевшая туда Визг отобрала протез, частично соединилась с тканями симбиота и пришла на помощь Массовому Карнажу, когда казалось, что Железный Человек сумел-таки оглушить его, придавив автомобилем. Карнаж отправил Визг, крик которой мог навредить ему, свести с ума каких-нибудь людей и устроить хаос, а сам продолжил сражаться с двумя Мстителями. Железный Человек безрезультатно испробовал всё своё оружие и попытался взломать интерфейс брони убитых сотрудников Hall Industries, но в результате Массоый Карнаж едва не взломал искуственный интеллект его костюма. Наконец доктор Нивс, которую схватила Визг, соединилась с симбиотическим ребёнком Карнажа, который оставался в протезе, и превратилась в фиолетового симбиота Скорн. Танис вырубила Доппельгангера, схватила Францис и заставила её закричать на Массового Карнажа, отчего тот рухнул на землю. Человек-Паук и Железный Человек принялись добивать симбиота, но когда с ним было покончено, оказалось, что Клетуса там нету - он давно сбежал и управлял симбиотом через длинную симбиотическую нить, растянувшуюся на несколько километров.. Визг впала в кому и была возвращена в лечебницу, доктору Танис пришлось жить под надзором врачей и вооружённой охраной, а Человеку-Пауку осталось только ждать, пока затаившийся Карнаж снова проявит себя. Война ХаосаСерия Chaos War Наряду с другими героями Земли Человек-Паук был призван Геркулесом, возвратившимся и обладающим теперь могуществом Все-Отца, на битву против Короля Хаоса - бога Аматсу-Микабоси из японского пантеона. Микабоши прежде был единственным существом во вселенной и собирался стать им ещё раз, уничтожив всё остальное творение, для чего истреблял целые пантеоны богов, а сейчас захватывал царство Кошмара. Герк наделил всех героев частью своей силы и повёл в битву протик Короля Хаоса, но тот уже захватил царство Кошмара и убил разом всех смертных, включая Человека-Паука, уничтожив их разум. Все они оставались мёртвыми, пока Геркулес не победил Короля Хаоса, выкинув его во вселенную, созданную Герой, а затем, не слушая советов Афины, воскресил их и многих ранее погибших героев. Ради этого Герк пожертвовал своими божественными силами, стал относительно обычным, хотя и довольно сильным, смертным воином, которым он когда-то и был. Мстители против Животных МстителейСерия Avengers vs. Pet Avengers thumb|300px|Мстители против Животных МстителейНа Землю прибыла стая драконов и после того, как их лидер Фин Фанг Фум превратил в лягушек Железного Человека, Тора и Капитана Америка, Стив Роджерс мобилизовал всех свободных Мстителей из разных команд для борьбы с ними. Человек-Паук и остальные прибыли в Китай, где высадились драконы, и стали сражаться с ними и терракртовыми статуями воинов, которые оживил Фин Фанг Фум. На помощь людям прибыла команда Животных Мстителей, возглавляемая Локджо, в которую входил Мисс Лев - домашний пёс тёти Мэй, которого она ошибочно считала самкой и украсила бантиками. Неожиданно Локхид, ручной дракончик Китти Прайд, переметнулся на сторону Фин Фанг Фума, а Животные Мстители, попытавшиеся было образумить его, сами встали на сторону драконов. Трог, который единственный из Животных Мстителей мог говорить с людьми, попытался объяснить Тору, чего добиваются драконы, но тут Фин Фанг Фум, который ранее даже возвратил Старку, Кэпу и Тору человеческий облик в знак добрых намерений, устроил землетрясение огромной силы, расколовшее земную кору планеты. Подумав, что драконы пытаются разрушить Землю, Мстители попытались им помешать, а Животные Мстители и терракотовые воины стали их сдерживать, пока Фин Фанг Фум направился вглубь Земли. Наконец Локджо, с которым и дрался Человек-Паук, телепортировал Мстителей прочь оттуда, а когда возвратил их, драконы уже улетели. Теперь в спокойной обстановке Трог объяснил людям, что в глубине Земли давным-давно были отложены драконьи яйца, и Фин Фанг Фум и его стая прибыли, чтобы отнести их на родную планету, где они и должны были вылупиться. Словно вспышка светаI am an Avenger #3 thumb|left|200px|Возвращение Тештарианского горнаЧеловек-Паук попытался предотвратить то, что на первый взгляд было обычным ограблением банка. На второй взгляд оказалось, что грабители вооружёны бластерами, говорят на непонятном языке и вообще у каждого из них по шесть глаз. Обезвредив тех из них, кто держал в заложниках посетителей, Спайди заметил, что здание банка было утащено в космос притягивающим лучом инопланетного космического корабля. Не успел он подумать о том, как ему выбраться из это передряги, как на помощь ему прибыл Ричард Райдер, ныне обладающий рангом Первого Новы и прибывшего на Землю по приглашению коммандера Роджерса. Человек-Паук и Нова вдвоём нейтрализовали инопланетных похитителей, добравшимися до банковского хранилища, и заполучили то, что те пытались украсть - Тештарианский Горн Проклятья, который хранил там коллекционер, ошибочно посчитавшей инопланетное супероружие древней металлической вазой. Поблагодарив Человека-Паука за помощь, Нова улетел возвращать Горн расе, которая его создала, забыв при этом возвратить банк на Землю. Когти ПантерыKlaws of the Panther #3-4 У Человека-Паука выдался выходной день, так что он остался в Башне Мстителей один, пока его товарищи по команде отправились на задание. Он зависал в зале для брифингов, когда туда прибыла Шури - принцесса Ваканды и действующий носитель титула Чёрной Пантеры. Шури хотела "нанять" Мстителей и требовала от Человека-Паука собрать их, так что он напомнил Пантере, что они - хорошие парни и спасают мир бесплатно, что здесь ей не Ваканда и она - не его принцесса, но помочь согласился. thumb|200px|С Чёрной Пантерой против АИМПосле войны Латверии с Вакандой, во время которой Т'Чалла сделал инертным почти весь вакандийский вибраний, чтобы помешать Доктору Думу, Шури пыталась улучшить экономику своего королевства и во время путешествия в Дикие Земли узнала о том, что её заклятый враг Улисс Кло заодно с АИМ собирает антарктический вибраний для какого-то грандиозного проекта "Крик". Пантера знала о местонахождении одной из баз АИМ, и отправилась туда с Человеком-Пауком. Спайди и Шури разобрались с оказавшимися там бойцами ЦИИ, одного из которых они допросили и тот охотно выдал всё, что знал. Улисс Кло выявил звуковую частоту, с помощью которой можно подчинять себе волю людей, а вибраний ему нужен был для того, чтобы звук этой частоты охватил всю Землю. На самом деле Кло не был заодно с АИМ, но каким-то образом шантажировал одного из высокопоставленных агентов организации. За искренность Шури выдала террористу большую сумму денег и реактивный самолёт, автопилот которого, впрочем, был настроен так, чтобы доставить его в одно из отделений Интерпола. Человек-Паук и Чёрная Пантера отправились в лабораторию АИМ #73, где, как они знали, находился Кло и собранный вибраний. Шури попыталась проникнуть туда незаметно, проделав лазером дыру в земле, но так они сразу попались отряду террористов с боевыми роботами. После того, как Спайди и Шури разобрались с ними, они столкнулись с самим Кло, которого принцесса ненавидела за то, что он убил её отца Т'Чаку. Однако Человек-Паук убедил её предоставить злодея ему, а самой отправиться к хранилищу вибрания. Добравшись туда, Шури обнаружила, что никакого вибрания там нет, а ведущий учёный АИМ под служебным псевдонимом D.C.1Англ. Designer Chief признался ей, что "Крик" - это его дочь оперная певица Джоя, которую Кло превратил в такое же существо, как и он сам, на что и израсходовал весь вибраний, и она уже находится на советской орбитальной станции, угнанной АИМ. Тем временем Человек-Паук потерпел поражение в бою с Кло, так как существу из звука навредить он просто не мог. Одержав победу, Улисс не стал убивать Спайди, так как через несколько часов он бы загипнотизировал весь мир и ему "нужны были сильные рабы". Присоединившись к Шури, Человек-Паук связался с коммандером Роджерсом и доложил ему о ситации, и он отправил на помощь Чёрной Пантере Чёрную Вдову, которая лучше других Мстителей подходила для проникновения на советскую станцию. Человек-Паук остался допрашивать D.C.1, но тот и так рассказал всё, что знал, и только просил не убивать его дочь. Спайди передал просьбу пленника Шури, и та, когда казалось, что другого выхода нет, убивать Джою не стала. Улисс Кло злорадствовал, что победит потому, что принцессе не хватило смелости убить беспомощную пленницу, но тогда Джоя атаковала криком его самого и выбросила злодея в открытый космос, после чего Шури и Наташа вытащили её из установки "Крика". Мстители: Поиск БесконечностиAvengers #7-12 thumb|left|300px|Разоблачение ИллюминатовНо-Варр привёл в Башню Мстителей свою подружку Энни, чтобы познакомить её с товарищами по команде, как вдруг в зал через окно запрыгнул тяжело избитый и истекающий кровью Красный Халк. Ему сильно досталось от "какого-то парня с красным камнем", а именно от сбежавшего из тюрьмы и завладевшего Камнем Бесконечности Силы Паркера Роббинса, который узнал о драгоценности от другого заключённого - представителя народа Нелюдей, сделавшего хранилище для этого камня для короля Чёрного Грома. Поняв, что Роббинс будет искать и остальные камни, Железный Человек улетел, сказав, что ему надо "проверить свои файлы", а Стив Роджерс почуял неладное и приказал Марии Хилл проследить за ним. Старк встретился с остальными Иллюминатами и Медузой, заменявшей Чёрного Грома, и они вместе отправились в Гималаи, где раньше находился Аттилан, чтобы проверить тайник, где Блакагар хранил жёлтый Камень Реальности. Там-то их и застали Мстители, Новые Мстители и Тайные Мстители во главе с Роджерсом, который потребовал от Железного Человека объяснений, и Иллюминатам пришлось признаться, что они время от времени встречались втайне уже много лет и принимали важные решения, например спрятать Камни и не пользоваться имим самим. Стив и Тони поссорились, но Тор напомнил им, что надо убедиться в безопасности остальных Камней Бесконечности. thumb|200px|Железный Человек с Перчаткой БесконечностиМстители и Иллюминаты разделились на четыре группы, чтобы найти остальные Камни и ис их помощью победить того, кто их похищает. Человек-Паук отправился вместе с группой Железного Человека в Зону-51 в Нью-Мексико, где Старк спрятал фиолетовый Камень Пространства. Но как только Тони открыл свой тайник, оказалось, что уже поздно. Капюшон уже завладел третьим камнем, швырнул героев через пустыню и исчез вместе с добычей. Он направился к Камню Времени, который хранил Нэмор, но в результате Красный Халк сумел отобрать у него Камень Силы. Однако Роббинс снова сбежал и утащил Камень Разума прежде, чем до него добралась группа Профессора Икс. Последним камнем, за которым отправился Роббинс, стал зелёный Камень Души, охраняемый доктором Стрейнджем. Стефан предстал перед Капюшоном в образе Таноса и стал обещать создать для него реальность, которую он хочет, если он отдаст камни ему, но Роббин не купился. Тогда Стефан скомандовал осуществить "План Б", и герои отобрали Камни Бесконечности, в основном благодаря Красному Халку с Камнем Силы. Капюшону удалось сохранить Камень Реальности, который попытался отобрать Железный Человек, но драгоценности Роббинс не понравился, и все Камни достались Старку. С помощью Перчатки Бесконечности Тони сначала возвратил Капюшона в камеру, из которой он сбежал, а затем притворился, будто уничтожил Камни, хотя на самом деле перенёс их в место собраний Иллюминатов, которые вместо с присоединившимся к ним Стивом Роджерсом снова решили их спрятать и не использовать. Человек-Паук в высшей лигеAmazing Spider-Man #648-651 thumb|left|300px|Нападение макро-осьмиботовНа Манхэттен напало около сорока макро-осьмиботов, огромных восьминогих роботов Доктора Осьминога, который со встроенных в них экранов провозглашал, что собирается разрушить город, который ранее отверг его дар. Для того, чтобы остановить осьмиботов, потребовались совместные усилия почти всех героев города. Человек-Паук, как тот, кто знаком с технолгиями Октавиуса лучше остальных, в этот раз вёл в бой Мстителей, которым посоветовал ломать ноги осьмиботов, каждая из которых обладала собственным искусственным интеллектом. Вскоре к бою подключилась эскадрилья боевых самолётов с авиабазы Эндрю под командованием полковника Джона Джеймсона. В действительности атака макро-осьмиботов была отвлекающим манёвром, который Октавиус затеял для того, чтобы Электро и Хамелеон в маскировке Стива Роджерса пронесли на аваибазу Эндрю сумку с мини-осьмиботами. К тому же макро-осьмиботы произвели сканирование сражавшихся с ними героев, чтобы выяснить их слабые и сильные стороны, а главное - узнать, как именно они справятся с гигантскими роботами. Когда задача была выполнена, Доктор Осьминог активировал процедуру самоуничтожения макро-осьмиботов, что должно было повлечь за собой уничтожение Манхеттэна. Впрочем, как Октавиус и рассчитывал, Человек-Паук нашёл выход. Оттолкнув Мистера Фантастика и Железного Человека, пытавшихся придумать, как обезвредить механизм самоуничтожения, Спайди синхронизировал таймер с операционной системой роботов. В ту ночь было первое воскресенье ноября, когда время переводят на час назад, и в результате до взрыва остался ещё час, за который отключившихся осьмиботов перевезли на квинджетах и ФантастиКарах на безопасное расстояние от города. thumb|300px|Слежка Алистера СмайтаА пока что Питер так и не нашёл постоянную работу и ему даже пришлось подрабатывать грузчиком во Front Line, которую кстати собрались переименовывать в Daily Bugle - Джеймсон выкупил название у Декстера Беннета и других держателей акций и решил подарить его Робби. Разгружая коробки вместе с Филом Урихом, которого Паркер давно не видел, он обратил внимание на то, что Нора Винтерс стала собирать материал для репортажа о "Культуре Гоблина". Так как Вин вышел на свободу и снова вернулся в свою квартиру, а с Паркером жить он больше не хотел, Питеру снова пришлось искать новое жилью. Однако Рэнди брать его к себе снова не согласился, у Флэша Томпсона поселилась Бетти Брант, которая теперь была его подругой, Карли решила, что им ещё рано жить вместе, а когда Паркер попытался заговорить об этом с Эм-Джей, им обоим стало смешно до слёз. Хотя Питеру было стыдно, он решил обратиться за помощью к тёте Мэй и Джею Джеймсону, но когда пришёл к ним домой, там оказались пришедшие в гости Марла и Джон Джеймсоны. Мэй показала Марле альбом Питера, в котором он делал заметки к своим школьным научным проектам, и они произвели на неё большое впечатление, так что встретив Паркера доктор Джеймсон взяла его с собой в офис научно-исследовательской компании Horizon Labs, куда она как раз собиралась. Садясь в машину жены мэра, Питер вдруг почувствовал опасность, но не понял, откуда она исходит - с растояния в двенадцать кварталов за Марлой следил Алистер Смайт, создавший для себя кибернетический костюм Истребителя Пауков. Он готовил свой новый план мести Джею Джоне Джеймсону и его семье. thumb|left|250px|Питер с Максом, Беллой и УатуВ офисе Horizon Labs Марла познакомила Питера с Максом Моделлом, основателем, владельцем и президентом Horizon. Макс охотно согласился провести для Паркера тур по зданию и представил ему нескольких членов его "мозгового центра", в который входили ведущие исследователи компании, у каждого из которых была собственная лаборатория. Члены "мозгового центра" Horizon могли работать сколько угодно и заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы к концу каждого квартала они совершали какое-нибудь значимое открытие или создавали новое изобретение. После знакомства с Грейди Скрэпсом, занимавшего лабораторию номер 3, Макс представил Питера Саджани Джеффри, ведущему ксенологу компании. После того, как Т'Чалла применил устройство, сделавшее большую часть вибрания инертным, Саджани работала над синтезом материала с похожими свойствами, который она назвала ревербий и как раз собиралась его протестировать. но как только Саджани запустила тестовую установку, в её лаборатории разразился настоящий ураган - ревербий не только поглощал вибращии, но и отражал их, усиливая во много раз. Карабкаясь по полу, Паркер добрался до контрольной панели и, сообразив, что раз ревербий - это несовершенный вибраний, рассчитал нужную частоту и ввёл её, предотвратив тем самым катастрофу. То, что Питер сумел быстро вычислить нужную частоту, произвело на Макса впечатление, и после того, как он, Саджани и Грэйди задали ему ещё по одному вопросу, Моделл решил взять Паркера в "мозговой центр" - там как раз была одна вакансия. Портативное устройство для чтения E-Reader, выпускаемый Horizon, компактное устройство для хранения данных на 800 гигабайт с архивом научных журналов за пять лет, толстый справочник и банковский чек с авансом. thumb|200px|С Чёрной Кошкой против "Культуры Гоблина"Следующую неделю Питер готовился приступить к новой работе, а аванс он потратил на то, чтобы снять для себя номер в отеле - сумма, которую он получил от Horizon Labs, позволяла ему жить с комфортом. Вместе с Чёрной Кошкой Человек-Паук занялся борьбой с "Культурой Гоблина", правда проводить с Фелицией ночи "ей паучок" перестал, Паркер теперь встречался с Карли Купер. На утро его первого рабочего дня Питера разбудила тётя Мэй, которая провожала его до самого офиса Horizon Labs. Она очень гордилась тем, что её ллемянник наконец-то стал учёным, как всегда мечтал. По пути в его новую лабораторию, Макс Моделл познакомил Паркера с ещё двумя участниками "Мозгового центра" - биологом Беллой Фишбах и вундеркиндом Уату Джексоном, родители которого назвали его в честь Наблюдателя. Единственным, с кем Питера не познакомили, остался "номер шесть", который не выходил из своей лаборатории и личность которого знал только сам Моделл. Проводив Паркера в его лабораторию номер семь, Макс показал ему "чёрный ящик" - сейф, который мог открыть только сам Питер. оставшись один, Паркер решил, что будет хранить там свои паучьи гаджеты, подальше от любопытной и догадливой Карли Купер. Следующие несколько часов Питер провёл один в лаборатории, пытаясь придумать, над чем бы начать работать. От бесплодных раздумий его отвлёк грохот взрывов, услышав которые Паркер надел костюм Человека-Паука и быстро отправился в фойе. thumb|left|200px|Против Хобгоблина- Кингсли, это ты? -'' сказал он, увидев напавшего на офис Хобгоблина в новом костюме и с плазменным мечом ''- Я знаю, что ты был модельером, но крылья? ''- Думаешь я Кингсли? Не-а, он выбыл! -'' прокричал Хобгоблин, и захохотал. Действительно новым Хобгоблином был Фил Урих, который решил пробраться в известное ему укрытие Нормана Осборна, чтобы потом привести туда Нору Винтерс - Фил надеялся произвести на девушку хорошее впечатление. К несчастью, в то же время там оказался Кингсли, который собирался присвоить новую высокотехнологичную экипировку Осборна, и Фил, боясь за свою жизнь, убил его, нейтрализовав своим хохотом. Эта мощная звуковая атака, как оказалась, была собственной способностью Фила, а вовсе не маски Гоблина, как он сам считал, и сейчас он использовал свой зловещий смех против Человека-Паука, который оказался беззащитен перед этой способностью. Но когда Хобгоблин занёс плазменный меч над поверженным Человеком-Пауком, Белла Фишбах дистанционно включала установленную в фойе звуковую систему, а Макс Моделл дёрнул ручной пожарный извещатель. Поняв, что его хохот просто тонет в звуках сирены и песни Lady Gaga, Гоблин вспомнил, зачем он здесь, и полетел на крыльях в лабораторию Саджани, откуда он похитил ревербий. Едва живой Человек-Паук попытался его остановить, но Хобгоблин вырубил его ударом кулака и, услышав полицейские сирены, улетел с добычей, попутно снимая всё происходящее на дистанционную камеру-глайдер - Фил собирался продавать Daily Bugle видеозаписи с Хобгоблином так же, как Паркер продавал фотографии Человека-Паука. Поняв, что его скоро станут искать, Питер вернулся в свою лабораторию, кинул костюм Человека-Паука, надел наушники и стал рисовать формулы на доске, а когда Макс Моделл открыл его лабораторию, сказал, что лучше всего ему работается без одежды и под громкую музыку. thumb|200px|В стелс-костюмеНа следующее утро Макс приказал уничтожить весь оставшийся ревербий - у Саджани получилось опасное оружие, а Моделл не хотел, чтобы подобные вещи создавались в Horizon Labs. паркер же попросил у Моделла антарктический вибраний, разрушающий другие металлы, и позвонил Фелиции Харди с просьбой разыскать Хобгоблина. Паркер собрался найти и уничтожить похищенный ревербий, а сам в своей лаборатории занялся созданием для Человека-Паука нового костюма, который сможет становиться невидимым и звуконепроницаемым. Во время обеденного перерыва, за которым Питера решили проведать Карли и Эм-Джей, Фелиция позвонила и сообщила, что узнала у допрошенного бандита, что Хобгоблин доставил ревербий Кингпину, и теперь металл хранился в подвале его небоскрёба - Башни Фиска. Кошка была совсем не против что-нибудь утащить у Фиска, так что настояла, чтобы "её паучок" взял её с собой, так что Человек-Паук при встрече с ней дал ей наушник и специальные очки, в котором она смогла бы его видеть и слышать в его новом стелс-костюме. Вдвоём они направились в Башню Фиска, не подозревая, что бандит, которого допросила Фелиция, был заодно с Хобгоблином, и он собирался предупредить Кингпина об их приходе, чтобы заслужить его доверие. thumb|left|250px|В новой квартире с КарлиПроникнув в Башню Фиска, Паук и Кошка нейтрализовали нескольких ниндзя Руки, а затем Спайди отправился вниз за ревербием, а Фелиция решила поискать что-нибудь ценное в пентхаусе Кингпина. Пробравшись в подземную лабораторию, невидимый Человек-Паук разобрался с ниндзя, принявшими его за легендарного мастера невидимых искусств, но появившийся Хобгоблин захохотал, закоротив тем самым стелс-систему костюма. Переключив костюм в звуконеприницаемый режим, Человек-Паук сразился с Хобгоблином и метнул в него снаряд из антиметалла, который зарядил в пусковое устройство для радиомаячков. Антиметалл повредил плазменный меч Гоблина, и тот снова попытался применить свой хохот. Его смех подействовал на ревербий и усилился до такой силы, что затряслось всё здание, а устройства безопасности Хобгоблин ранее повредил, когда пытался поразить Паука мечом. Поняв, что натворил, Хобгоблин улетел, а Человек-Паук выключил звуконепроницаемый режим и попытался предложить решение учёному, работавшему на Кигпина, но тот убежал, и Спайди не удалось разглядего его, иначе он смог бы узнать Тиберия Стоуна, сотрудника Horizon Labs. Уничтожив ревербий с помощью паучков из анти-металла, Человек-Паук направился в пентхаус, где Чёрная Кошка попалась Кингпину. Добравшись туда, Спайди вынес Фелицию из рушашегося небоскрёба, а упавшего вниз Фиска спас возвратившийся за ним Хобгоблин. После разрушения его небоскрёба Кингпин перебрался в Теневую Землю, а Хобгоблин стал его новой правой рукой и главным подручным. Технологии, использованные при создании стелс-костюма, Питер решил использовать для разработки системы шумоподавления и для начала сконструировал наушники, которые и стали его первым изобретением на работе в Horizon. Он продолжил использовать свою персональную лабораторию для создания экипировки для Человека-Паука, а созданному ему снаряжению затем находил "мирное" применение. Всё "паучье" снаряжение Паркер теперь хранил в "чёрном ящике", чтобы в его новой квартире в район Трибека, которую он себе купил, о Человеке-Пауке не напоминало ничего. Замок и ключAmazing Spider-Man #652-653 thumb|200px|С Силачом против Человека-МетеораПосле того, как Человек-Паук сыграл решающую роль в отражении нашествия Макро-Осьмиботов, коммандер Стив Роджерс вынудил мэра Джеймсона вручить ему ключ от города. Церемония была прервана появлением нового Силача, Героя-по-Найму и ученика Железного Кулака, которого Человек-Паук сначала принял за злодея. Владение энергией чи и способность двигаться быстрее самого себя позволяла Силачу наносить удары так, что Спайди не успевал их предвидеть с помощью паучьего чутья. Однако Человек-Паук всё равно с ним справился и подвесил в паутине на дереве. ''- Ты испортил эту церемонию лишь чтобы доказать, что ты можешь надрать мне зад? -'' спросил Человек-Паук у опутанного молодого героя. Силач рассказал, что получил электронное письмо с сообщением, будто в ключ встроена бомба, которое прислал ему некий Нортон Фестер. Вспомнив, что так зовут Человека-Метеора, Спайди понял, что это - отвлекающий манёвр, а ключ тем временем был украден одним из сообщников Фестера. Вдвоём с Силачом Человек-Паук выследил Человека-Метеора и его банду в Федерал-Холле на Уолл-Стрит - это была первая ратуша Нью-Йорка. Спайди предложил напарнику заняться подручными, пока он будет разбираться с Фестером, но молодой парень поступил наоборот. отбившись от Силача, Человек-Метеор убежал от героев, нашёл потайной замок и открыл его ключом от города. Отворилось тайное хранилище, в котором лежал большой круглый метеорит, с помощью которого Фестер надеялся тысячекратну увеличить свою физическую силу. Но ко всеобщему удивлению из него вылупился щупальцастый пришелец, который принялся душить сначала Человека-Метеора, а затем - Человека-Паука. Силач убил его, проткнув древком американского флага, и герои арестовали Нортона Фестера. Золото, пушки и девочкиX-Men: To Serve and to Protect #2 Во время патрулирования Человек-Паук услышал выстрели из банка, в который ворвались грабители, но когда он прибыл туда, бандитов уже угомонили Стэмфордские Кукушки - три близняшки-мутантки со способностями к телепатии. Они заставили преступников разрядить оружие, вызвать полицию и танцевать, пока она не приедет. Увидев эту "ужасную" картину, Спайди пожалел бедных бандитов, вырубил их всех и убрался прочь, ругаясь про себя, как сильно он не любит Людей-Икс. Новый Железный ВекIron Man #500 thumb|left|200px|С Железным Человеком против ТитаномехаПо пути на рботу в Horizon Labs Питера в вагоне метро встретил Тони Старк. Паркер сначала попытался от него отделаться, но Тони рассказал, что Питер помогал ему в изобретении какого-то оружия, и теперь после потери и восстановления памяти он не помнит, над каким именно или даже зачем и почему он его создавал. Так что Паркер согласился помочь Старку и они проанализировали немногочисленные имеющиеся данные по проекту вдвоём. Проанализировав чертежи устройства они пришли к выводу, что построить его могут довольно многие, а исследовав графики поставок выяснили, что нужные компоненты приобрели "Внебрачные сыны Уилбура Дэя" - группа молодых техноанархистов из Бруклина, утверждающих на своем сайте, будто следуют идеям оригинального Ходулочника, и призывающие с своём манифесте "ударить в самое сердце суперполиции её же оружием". Железный Человек отправился на Бруклинскую базу "Сынов Дэя", а Питер, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться в номере отеля, последовал за ним в костюме Человека-Паука. Вдвоём Спайди и Железный Человек быстро обезвредили нескольких "Сынов" с лёгким огнестрельных оружием, но к ним пришло подкрепление с лучевыми винтовками и прототип боевого шагохода Титаномех, который они всё-таки смогли построить. Титаномех и был тем самым оружием, о котором не мог вспомнить Тони, а макро-осьмиботы Октавиуса были созданы именно по этой технологии. Сначала Спайди и Старк бросились бежать, но, разорвав дистанцию, развернулись и разделились. Человек-Паук быстро обезвредил боевиков "Сынов Дэя", а Железный Человек лгеко и быстро повредил низкокачественный прототип Титаномеха. Но даже собранный на коленке кучкой молодых экстремистов Титаномех успел причинить немало разрушений. Возвратившись в отель раньше Старка, Паркер выслушал его рассказ о встрече с Человеком-Пауком. Тони переживал, что "Сыны Дэя" уже выложили доставшиеся им чертежи Титаномехов в интернет и теперь кто угодно мог при желании построить их. Тогда Питер посоветовал ему сделать что-нибудь хитрое с планами - внести в них какой-нибудь аварийный выключатель, систему самоуничтожения или ЭМИ-бомбу, о которой будет знать только он, и чтобы не забыть о неё - сделать её в виде паука. Люди-Икс: Служить и защищатьX-Men #7-10 thumb|300px|С Эммой Фрост против рептилийВ Нью-Йорке произошла серия похищений людей, к которым по словам очевидцев имели отношение человекоподобные рептилии. Догадавшись, что к этому причастен Ящер, Человек-Паук приступил к его поискам в канализации. Там он повстречал Росомаху, Эмму Фрост, Грозу и Гамбита, которые специально прилетели из Сан-Франциско, чтобы заняться этим делом - Людям-Икс просто-напросто нужен был хороший пиар. Спайди застал мутантов, когда они разогнали стаю окруживших их отчасти трансформированных людей и не дал Росомахе пустить в ход когти, поскольку считал этих существ жертвами Коннорса. Поскольку Люди-Икс получили подтверждение, что ящероподобные монстры - не сказка, они выбрались наружу, устроили выездной штаб в отеле и вместе с Человеком-Пауком стали анализировать информацию о пропавших детях. Последние пять пропавших школьников имели мало общего, но все они были замкнутыми, одинокими и нелюбимыми сверстниками детьми. Сайфер, выходящий на связь из Сан-Франциско, выяснил, что все они вели переписку на "тематическом" сайте www.everythingsux.com с пользователем под ником ТЗ001, который как раз пригласил на встречу ещё одного мальчика по имени Макс. Поскольку к месту встречи ближе всех был Росомаха, который ещё не вернулся от родителей пропавшего ребёнка, герои сразу отправили его туда. Там Логан увидел, как Макса утащила в канализацию рептилия, называющая себя Ларс, которая натравила на мутанта целую стаю подручных ящеро-людей. thumb|left|300px|С Людьми-ИксКогда у нему присоединилась остальная команда, Росомаха повёл их туда, откуда исходил самый противный запах. Там оказалось нечто вроде операционной с большим количеством подопытных-людей, превращённых в жутких нежизнеспособных ящериц. Эмма Фрост почувствовала впереди присутствие похищенных подростков и их страх, который вдруг пропал: Тёмный Зверь, злой Генри МакКой из вселенной Эры Апокалипсиса, который экспериментировал здесь с работами Коннорса, превратил их в ящериц. Дети-ящеры напали на Людей-Икс и Человека-Паука, а когда все они были оглушены и опутаны, Тёмный Зверь выпустил Макса, превратившегося в самого большого монстра. Росомаха сумел оказать сопротивление, и Макс отступил, но последовав за ним Люди-Икс пренебрегли предупреждением Человека-Паука и оказались заперты в тестовой камере, где находился излучатель, превращающий людей в ящеров. Найдя другой путь, Спайди пришёл на выручку Эмме Фрост, которая в алмазной форме спаслась от излучения и отбивалась от трансформировавшихся Ящеров-Икс Человек-Паук стал помогать Эмме выбраться, но Ящер-Росомаха вырвал её у него из рук и упал вместе с ней в воду. Почему-то в воде рептилия стала вялой, так что, вытащив из воды Эмму, Спайди вместе с ней открыл шлюз, чтобы всех трёх ящериц смыло водой. Выбираться к поверхности Человеку-Пауку и Эмме Фрост пришлось по узким извилистым трубам, а у самого выхода Ящерицы-Икс выследили их с помощью нюха Логана. Спайди попытался сдержать их, а Эмма вернулась в лабораторию Тёмного Зверя, где, сражаясь с Хэнком и Ларсом, она выпустила на свободу самого Ящера, отчего аппаратура перестала работать и трансформированные люди обрели прежнюю форму. Человек-Паук подоспел обратно вовремя, чтобы не дать Ящеру убить Тёмного Зверя, который над ним экспериментировал, за что он получил удар хвостом в лицо. Однако Ящер решил, что раз "полупривлекательная подружка-обезъяниха" освободила его, сегодня он драться с млекопитающими не будет, и убежал ещё глубже в канализацию. Собрав спасённых похищенных пленников, Люди-Икс и Человек-Паук помогли им выбраться на поверхность, сдали полиции Тёмного Зверя и напоследок покрасовались перед телекамерами. Капитан Америка: Хайль ГИДРА!Captain America: Hail Hydra #5 thumb|200px|Мстители против ГИДРЫСтив Роджерс собрал на совещание в Башне Мстителей представителей всех команд и даже Академии Мстителей. Он рассказал, что синдикат ГИДРА оказался гораздо старше, чем принято считать, и существует в том или ином виде на протяжении тысяч лет. Ещё во время Второй Мировой Роджерс узнал о плоекте Infinitas Agenda, целью которого было раскрытие секрета бессмертия, ведомом ГИДРОЙ с незапамятных времён. Теперь учёные ГИДРЫ были близки к его завершению проекта, которое Мстителям предстояло сорвать. Поскольку разведке удалось выяснить три возможных местонахождения базы Infinitas Agenda, Роджерс разделил Мстителей на три команды, чтобы атаковать все три локации одновременно. Команда, в которую вошёл Человек-Паук, была отправлена на базу в национальном парке Йосемити, где обнаружился командир Дитер Монтаг, возглавлявший Infinitas Agenda. Пока Спайди и остальные разбирались с бойцами ГИДРЫ, Лунный Рыцарь нейтрализовал самого Монтага. Основная база проекта оказалась расположена в Нью-Йорке, и из-за нападений Мстителей ведущий учёный проекта Николаус Гайст попытался ускорить выращивание "Бога Гидры". "Бог" служить ГИДРЕ и её идеалам отказался, прикончил Николауса и исчез, сказав Стиву Роджерсу, что эту войну он выиграл. Месть Истребителя ПауковAmazing Spider-Man #652-654 Карли Купер увлеклась роллер дерби, и на один из матчей её команды Питер пришёл вместе с Эм-Джей, Флэшем, Бетти, тётей Мэй и Джеем Джеймсоном. После игры Карли и Пит остались вдвоём на арене: Купер решила поучить своего парня кататься, и Паркер притворялся неуклюжим и неловким - он не хотел, чтобы подруга знала его секрет, так как надеялся, что она полюбит "настоящего Паркера". Это ему удалось - Карли даже предложила познакомить Эм-Джей с Человеком-Пауком. thumb|left|200px|Против СкорпионаНа следующее утро Питер участвовал в подготовке к запуску космического челнока, участвовавшего в космической программе Horizon Labs, который должен был перевезти груз на орбитальную станцию "Апогей 1", тоже принадлежащую компании. Управлял челноком полковник Джеймсон и на запуске присутствовал мэр, и Макс Моделл привлёк Паркера к этой работе именно потому ,что они были знакомы и Джона признавал, что Питер - гений, но не хотел, чтобы он это знал. Во время предполётной подготовки Паркер почувствовал опасность и посоветовал пока отложить запуск, и решил выяснить .в чём дело. Однако вдруг ракета-носитель запустилась сама собой - центр упралвения олётами оказался захвачен Алистером Смайтом и его Армией Насекомых, киборгизированными людьми, которые ненавидели Джеймсона так же, как он сам. Смайт планировал убить мэра, но сначала все его родные должны были погибнуть у него на глазах, и первой жертвой должен был стать сын, которому предстояло взорваться высоко внебе вместе с челноком и ракетой-носителем. Второй жертвой Алистер назначил Джея Джеймсона, который был вместе с Джоной, и его армия насекомых атаковала телохранителей мэра и солдат, охранявших космодром, чтобы добраться до него. Когда Человек-Паук пришёл им на помощь и вступил в бой с киборгами, Джеймсон приказал ему спасать его сына, и Спайди метнул нить из паутины во взлетающий челнок. Словно по канату, он взобрался на корпус ракеты-носителя, но там его уже ждал Мак Гарган в новом кибернетическом костюме Скорпиона с магнитными подошвами. Стараясь удержаться на корпусе ракеты и уворчаиваться при этом от ударов жала и клешней, Человек-Паук связался с особняком Мстителей, но там оказалась только Девушка-Белка. Тогда, вспомнив планы ракеты, Спайди перехитрил Гаргана, чтобы тот ударом хвоста повредил заправочный люк. После этого челнок отделился от ракеты-носителя и полковник Джеймсон возобновил управление, и Человек-Паук решил, что это - его заслуга, хотя на самом деле управление челноком исправил Доктор Осьминог с помощью одного из проникших на корабль мини-осьмиботов. Октавиус собирался заполучить доступ к коммуникационной системе Horizon Labs с "Апогея 1", и вовсе не хотел, чтобы его грандиозный план сорвался из-за личных обид Алистера Смайта. thumb|250px|Новые Мстители против Армии НасекомыхПадающего с огромной высоты Человека-Паука поймал Скорпион, который вполне мог пережить такое падение, но был уверен, что Спайди при этом разобьётся. Человека-Паука выручила Мисс Марвел, которая нашла его с помощью отследившей его коммуникатор Девушки-Белки. Оттолкнув Гаргана, она поймала Человека-Паука и вместе с ним долетела до лимузина мэра, атакованного роем кибер-истребителей. Вскоре к ним присоединились прибывшие на квинджете Люк Кейдж, Джессика Джонс и Железный Кулак. Мэр Джеймсон, которому Смайт с издёвкой рассказал, что выследил всех его близких, потребовал, чтобы Новые Мстители взяли под защиту Марлу, отправившуюся в салон спа в районе Сохо вместе с тётей Мэй, и персонал Daily Bugle. Оставив с мэром Люка Кейджа и Железного Кулака, Человек-Паук с Пересмешницей и Существом отправились спасать его жену. Марла и Мэй оказались окружены Армией Насекомых, и полицейский спецназ в мэндроидах с ними справиться не мог. С трудом справлялись с киборгами и герои, и вскоре все они обратили внимание, что каждый из них избегает ударов до того, как они будут нанесены. Так же, как Человек-Паук. Вспомнив, что некоторые из его врагов создавали устройства, действующие на его паучье чутьё, Спайди решил попытаться создать что-нибудь подобное. Существо поклялся ему жизнью тёти Петунии, что защитит Мэй и Марлу, и Человек-Паук отправился в Horizon Labs. Переодевшись в обычную одежду, Питер по пути в свою лабораторию столкнулся с Максом Моделлом. ''- Мистер Паркер, я думаю, что нам вдвоём давно пора поговорить о Вас и Человеке-Пауке. -'' сказал он. thumb|left|250px|Новые Мстители против Алистера СмайтаМоделл заметил, что Питера не оказалось рядом, когда Человек-Паук сражался с Хобгоблином и Армией Насекомых и пришёл к единственному логическому выводу: Паркер создаёт для него экипировку и вооружение. Макс согласился никому об этом не рассказывать и даже помог Питеру быстро доработать излучатель биоэлектромагнитного импульса, который должен был отключить "чутьё насекомых" у роя истребителей Смайта. При этом Моделл предупредил, что импульс и самого Человека-Паука лишит паучьего чутья. Положив излучатель в ранец из паутины и надев на запястье устройство дистанционного управления, Человек-Паук отправился к Флэтайрон-билдинг, находящуюся на пересечении Бродвея и Пятой авеню и равноудалённого от Сохо, тоннеля Холланда и Daily Bugle, то есть от трёх точек, в которых совершались нападения роя истребителей. К сожалению, Алистер Смайт выбрал это место для координирования своих атак - над крышей Флэтайрон-билдинг завис сконструированный им корабль. Смайт приказал Скорпиону разделаться с Человеком-Пауком, а сам направил корабль в сторону тоннеля Холланда - лимузин мэра оторвался от Армии Насекомых, и Алистер решил разобраться с ним лично. К сожалению Гарган заметил пульт управления излучателем на руке Человека-Паука и повредил его точным ударом хвоста. У Спайди не осталось выбора - он активировал излучатель вручную и оказался в эпицентре импульса. Устройство сработало, и весь рой истребителей, включая Скорпиона, испытал ужасную боль. Некоторые из киборгов потеряли сознание, в том числе экипаж корабля Смайта, и летательный аппарат потерял управление и рухнул на улицу. thumb|300px|Смерть Марлы ДжеймсонКогда импульс прекратился, Человек-Паук пришёл в себя от боли, вырубил и опутал паутиной Гаргана и отправился к лимузину мэра, куда уже добрались Существо, Джессика Джонс и Мисс Марвел. Марла и Мэй были спасены и бросились в объятья к своим мужьям, как вдруг раздался грохот и из рухнувшего корабля выскочил Алистер Смайт. При этом обломок обшивки попал Человеку-Пауку в голову, и он этого не предвидел - биоэлектромагнитный импульс лишил его паучьего чутья. ''- Жаль разочаровывать, Человек-Паук, но только мой рой наслаждался геном чутья насекомых, созданным Фарли Стилвеллом. -'' позлорадствовал Истребитель Пауков ''- Что бы ты с ними не сделал, на меня это не действует. Мне довольно моих кибернетических приращений.'' Выдвинув телескопические "лапки" из-за спины, Смайт раскидал в разные стороны Существо, Мисс Марвел и Джессику Джонс, а затем нанёс удар в сторону ненавистного Джеймсона. любящая Марла оттолкнула мужа в сторону, и одна из лапок поразила её. Только после этого Человек-Паук пришёл в себя и ударом кулака вырубил Алистера, но для пронзённой Марлы было уже слишком поздно. ''- Я на буду говорить этого. "Это ты виноват, Человек-Паук." -'' сквозь слёзы пробормотал Джона, прижимая к себе тело погибшей жены ''- Ведь я знаю - это моя вина. Только моя.'' Вопросы жизни и смертиAmazing Spider-Man #655-657 thumb|left|200px|S.I.S.На следующую ночь после похорон Марлы Джеймсон Питер не мог глаз сомкнуть. Когда он наконец заснул, ему приснился ночной кошмар, в котором он видел дорогих ему людей, которых не смог спасти и Чарли, которую он нечаянно убил. Проснувшись, Питер поклялся, что отныне, когда он рядом - никто не умрёт. Услышав вдалеке взрыв, Человек-Паук отправился к его источнику - первому национальному банку, западное крыло которого вместе с находившимися там заложниками было взорвано безумным грабителем, который отказался вести переговоры с капитаном Ватанабе, возглавлявшей полицейскую операцию. Прибыв на место происшествия и узнав от Юри, в чём дело, Человек-Паук ппоытался начать переговоры с грабителем, но тот открыл по нему огонь из автоматического оружия через окно. Избегая обстрела без своего паучьего чутья, Человек-Паук метнул в преступника радиомаячок и тут же получил пулевое ранение в живот. Раненому Человеку-Пауку помогла убраться из зоны обстрела капитан Ватанабе, которая затем объявила в мегафон, что согласна выполнить "инструкции" грабителя, который удерживал в заложниках ещё нескольких человек, на которых надез жилеты со взрывчаткой. Полиция и все службы спасения были отозваны, и грабитель смог безопасно скрыться с добычей по тоннелям канализации. Только тогда Человек-Паук вспомнил, что лишившись паучьего чутья он не может отслеживать свои радиомаячки. Вылечившись у Ночной Медсестры, которой Человек-Паук теперь мог хорошо заплатить, так как хорошо зарабатывал, Питер решил сделать себе бронекостюм, чему и посвятил следующий рабочий день. А на следующий день в Horizon Labs пришла капитан Ватанабе, которая познакомилась с Максом Моделлом после нападения Хобгоблина. Макс и Уату создали для неё S.I.S. - систему опознания подозреваемого для планшетного компьютера, устанавливающего личность по фотографии. По единственному удачному снимку грабителя, получившего от журналистов прозвище "Резня", S.I.S. установила, что это - Маркус Лиман, получивший травму головы после того, как его офис попытались взорвать. Маркус прошёл обследование и доктора Эшли Кафка, и диагностировала у него тяжелейший случай диссоциального расстройства личности и полную потерю эмоций. Предвидя, что, в буквальном смысле лишившись всякого сопереживания Лиман станет преступником, Эшли безуспешно попыталась добиться его перевода в Рейвенкрофт. thumb|300px|В пуленепробиваемом костюме против РезниСразу после этого Резня ворвался в свой старый офис на Уолл-стрит и взял в заложники бывших коллег. Здание было окружено полицией, и шэф Захари Пратчетт, следуя инструкциям мэра Джеймсона, объявившего политику "нулевой терпимости к убийствам", решил не пытаться брать Лимана живым и приказал снайперам застрелить его, если у них будет такая возможность. Надев новый пуленепробиваемый чёрно-жёлтый костюм, Человек-Паук ворвался в офис и сразу опутал жилеты заложников магнитной паутиной, блокирующей все радиочастоты. Когда Резня безуспешно попытался взорвать жилеты и растрелять Человека-Паука, он выстрелил в потолок из подствольного гранатомёта, но Спайди укрепил его паутиной, и он не рухнул. Наконец Резня стал угрожать взорвать других заложников, которых он держал в другом месте, но Человек-Паук опутал магнитной паутиной его детонатор вместе с рукой. Человек-Паук нанёс Резне удар ногой в челюсть, и он, выронив винтовку, отшатнулся в пролому в стене и оказался на прицеле у десятков снайперов. Спайди оттолкнул его в сторону, и пули отразились от его брони. Побеждённого Лимана Человек-Паук передал медикам, чем очень разозлил мэра Джеймсона. ''- В этом городе что ни день, то побег из тюрьмы! -'' кричал Джона ''- Что если он снова нападёт? Каждая смерть будет на твоих руках!'' -'' Этого не случится. Если он сбежит. я буду рядом. А я - Человек-Паук. И когда я рядом, никто не умрёт. Это новое правило.'' Путь ПаукаFree Comic Book Day 2011 Снова приближалось пятое мая - день рождения тёти Мэй, и Питер отправился в магазин Tiffany's на пятой авеню, чтобы что-нибудь купить ей в подарок. Но удача Паркера не позволила ему сделать это спокойно - Tiffany's попыталась ограбить банда супермоделей, собранная из женщин, подчинённых Мандриллом с помощью испускаемых им феромонов. Чтобы отделаться от Человека-Паука, Мандрилл напустил на него подчинённую им Женщину-Паука. thumb|left|350px|Овладение "Путём Паука"Без паучьего чутья Человек-Паук долго не мог справиться с Джессикой, тем более, что он старался не причинить ей вреда, так что ему крепко досталось от Женщины-Паука, прошедшей подготовку в ГИДРЕ и Щ.И.Т.е. Наконец, Спайди сбежал от неё в магазин духов и надушился как следует, чтобы их запах перебил действие феромонов Мандрилла. Женщина-Паук пришла в себя, и вместе с ней Человек-Паук подобрался к беспечному Мандриллу и вырубил его. Сдав Мандрилла полицейским и попрощавшись с Джессикой, Человек-Паук столкнулся с Шан-Чи. Его привела туда Мадам Паутина, которая предвидела исход боя. Зная будущее, Джулия предсказывала, что Человек-Паук должен научиться обходиться без паучьего чутья и научиться драться лучше, но это должен быть его выбор. Шан-Чи намекнул Человеку-Пауку, что боец из него неважный, и добился того, что Спайди попросил его обучить его кунг-фу. Со следующего дня Человек-Паук стал учиться кунг-фу у Шан-Чи, надевая на тренировки ошейник-ингибитор, подавляющий суперспособности, любезно предоставленный Тони Старком, который был рад тому, что Человек-Паук будет получать от Шан-Чи на занятиях. Спустя несколько недель практики, Шан-Чи решил, что Спайди овладел искусством кунг-фу и прошёл первую половину пути. Второй половиной стало постижение "Пути Паука" - стиля кунг-фу, который Шан-Чи разработал специально для Человека-Паука. "Путь Паука" учитывал изменённую физиологию Питера Паркера, позволяя ему в бою максимально эффективно использовать его сверхчеловеческую силу, ловкость и скорость, а главное - быть грозным противником для других людей с паучьими способностями, ведь Мадам паутина предвидела скорое пришествие сотен тысяч пауков. Новые Мстители: Ярость из прошлогоNew Avengers #9-13 thumb|200px|Ранение ПересмешницыВиктория Хэнд получила сообщение от бывших оперативников М.О.Л.О.Т.а, ушедших в подполье, с предложением встретиться в городе Баррингтон, штат Лонг-Айленд, и координатор Новых Мстителей рассказала об этом своей команде. Те устроили засаду возле склада, на котором предполагалось обустроить одну из новых баз М.О.Л.О.Т.а, а Бобби Морс внедрилась туда под видом сотрудницы. В назначенное время на нескольких грузовиках прибыли оперативники М.О.Л.О.Т.а, физически усовершенствованные в результате опытов с человеческими гормонами роста, во главе с Суперией - доктором Дейдрой Вентворт. Росомаха вызвался пробраться внутрь и "отвлечь" бойцов М.О.Л.О.Т.а, пока остальные уведут их грузовики, но некоторые стали возражать, говоря, что те ещё не совершили ничего преступного. Так что Существо решил спровоцировать их и мощным прыжком ворвался на склад, а Человек-Паук, Логан и доктор Стрейндж последовали за ним и вступили в бой. Так же поступила и Пересмешница, которая справилась с несколькими бойцами М.О.Л.О.Т.а, но вдруг получила точный выстрел в живот. Спайди стал защищать раненную соратницу и позвал на помощь Стрейнджа, а когда тот сказал, что двигать её нельзя и нужно вызвать скорую "как делают обычные люди", отобрать мобильный телефон у одного из бойцов М.О.Л.О.Т.а и позвонил в службу спасения. Уже после прибытия машин скорой помощи Суперия, которая смогла отбиться от Мисс Марвел, выстрелила в Новых Мстителей и медиков энергетическим залпом, а затем улетела. После того, как Бобби всё-таки была доставлена в больницу, Новые Мстители воссоединились и Человек-Паук поделился подозрением, что Виктория Хэнд их подставила. Они присоединились к Женщине-Пауку и Соколиному Глазу, который прибыл в больницу, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как оперируют его бывшую жену, и Клинт заявил, что хочет, чтобу Суперия была поймана или убита до конца операции. Часть команды занялась допросом задержанных сотрудников М.О.Л.О.Т.а, а Человек-Паук с остальными приступил к осмотру конфискованного имущества. Там он нашёл заметки Суперии с описанием какой-то сложной химической формулы и предложил остальным спросить у арестованной ассистентки Дейдры, что это такое, а Мисс Марвел вспомнила, что у злодейки был с собой какой-то флакон - скорее всего именно с этим веществом. thumb|left|300px|Против СуперииВскоре после этого Люку Кейджу позвонила Виктория Хэнд, которая сообщила, что знает, где найти Суперию. Дейдра собралась сбегать из страны на подводной лодке и пригласила её с собой. Мстители устроили засаду на причале, во время которой Спайди опять поднял вопрос о доверии к Виктории, но Существо сказал, что в ранении Бобби виноват он, так как это он непродуманно затеял бой. Прибыла Суперия, но не успели Мстители напасть на неё, как их начал обстреливать неожиданно появившийся ховерфлайер М.О.Л.О.Т.а, который впрочем быстро сбил Железный Кулак. Герои быстро разобрались с подручными Дейдры, и та стала торговаться: предлагать содержимое чемодана, который был у неё при себе, в обмен на свободу - по словам Суперии это могло спасти жизнь Пересмешницы. Но доктор Стрейндж просто заклинанием переместил чемодан себе в руку, и Кэрол вырубила Дейдру. Оставалось непонятным, что же находится в чемодане, но появившийся Ник Фьюри рассказал Мстителям, что Суперия заполучила смесь Сыворотки Супер-Солдата и Формулы Бесконечности. Это вещество было разработано в пятидесятых учёными подражателя Красного Черепа, пытавшегося построить Четвёртый Рейх, и с его помощью нацисты создали пуленепробиваемого подражателя Капитана Америка. С их планами в 1959-м году покончила команда Мстителей, возглавляемая самим Ником Фьюри, которая не имела прямого отношения к "Сильнейшим героям Земли", кроме одинакового названия Доставшаяся им сыворотка до сих пор хранилась в тайном убежище и не применялась ни на ком, так как все её эффекты были неизвестны и было неясно, насколько смесь стабильна. Думая, что для тяжелоранненной Бобби это может оказаться единственным шансом на выживание, Клинт попросил доктора Стрейнджа вколоть ей дозу смеси, и после укола Пересмешница очнулась и открыла глаза. Чёрная Пантера: Человек без страхаBlack Panther #516 thumb|200px|Чёрная Пантера ведёт допросЛюк Кейдж рассказал Человеку-Пауку, что в районе Адской Кухни вместо исчезнувшего Сорвиголовы порядок поддерживает потерявший трон Чёрная Пантера, и попросил по возможности помогать Т'Чалле. Так что когда Человек-Паук увидел бой Пантеры с румынским бандитом по кличке Влад-Протыкатель, то присоединился и прилепил убийцу к стене. Владу хватило сил, чтобы освободиться, но когда подоспели полицейские, он сдался им. Пантера попытался заставить Человека-Паука отстать от него, но тот напомнил ему, что произошло с Мэттом Мердоком, и Т'Чалла уступил. На следующий вечер Спайди и Т'Чалла проследили за Владом, которого отпустили без предъявления обвинений, чтобы узнать, что он планирует. Влад отправился на встречу с несколькими преступными авторитетами, а когда ушёл оттуда, то оставил в здании бомбу - во взрыве погибли все и спасать их было бессмысленно. Герои продолжили наблюдение и подслушали разговор Влада с его сыном Николае, которому Протыкатель поручил отдать распоряжение трём своим подручным, чтобы те устроили погром в Адской Кухне и выманили Чёрную Пантеру. После этого Человек-Паук и Пантера разыскали этих троих: один из них согласился уехать из города после побоев, второй - после того, как Т'Чалла окунул его в унитаз, а третьего они заперли в фургоне грузовика, направлявшегося в Айову. Фантастический Человек-Паук thumb|left|250px|В униформе ФондаУзнав о том, что Человек-Факел пожертвовал собой, пытаясь сдержать волну аннигиляции - миллиардную армию Аннигилуса, прорывавшуюся к порталу, ведущую из Негативной Зоны на Землю, Человек-Паук навестил остальных в Здании Бакстера, как только смог. Члены Четвёрки на всякий случай записали голографические завещания, и одно из них Джонни приготовил для Питера. В нём Джонни говорил, что относится к Питу, как к брату, и хочет завещать ему самое ценное, что у него есть - своё место в командеAmazing Spider-Man #657. Через две недели после смерти Джонни Человек-Паук увидел на краю крыши Здания Бакстера печального Франклина и решил его утешить. Они вместе съели по хот-догу и Спайди рассказал Франклину про своего дядю Бена и про то, как он погиб из-за его бездействия. И про то, что рано или поздно переживания уходят в прошлое, а хорошие воспоминания остаютсяFantastic Four #588. В назначенный день Человек-Паук прибыл в Здание Бакстера, чтобы присоединиться к Фонду Будущего, так как в память о Джонни название "Фантастическая Четвёрка" перестало использоваться. Сью встретила его на крыше и провела в его комнату, где выдала новую чёрно-белую униформу Фонда из нестабильных молекул. Неожиданно раздался сигнал бедствия из психиатрической клиники для сверхлюдей П.А.В.Л.О.В., одним из пациентов которой был Чародей, и Человек-Паук с остальным Фондом отправился туда, чтобы попытаться помешать бойцам АИМ осуществить побег Уитмана. К сожалению они опоздали и Чародей оказался на свободе, однако Невидимая Женщина предотвратила уничтожение всего комплекса. А пока что Спайди, Сью, Бену и Риду осталось только возвратиться домой и собраться с детьми-воспитанниками Фонда за ужином, приготовленным вернувшимся из путешествий во времени Натаниэлем Ричардсом, отцом РидаFF #1. thumb|200px|Возвращение ПересмешницыНа следующее собрание Новых Мстителей Человек-Паук пришёл в бело-чёрной униформе Фонда Будущего и сказал, что выходит из команды. Из-за этого он снова поссорился с Викторией Хэнд, которую возмутило то, что он ей не доверяет даже после того, как она выдала Суперию и тем самым стала мишенью для любых других сторонников М.О.Л.О.Т.а. Их конфликт был прекращён, когда неожиданно вернулась Бобби Морс, которая совершенно выздоровела и, похоже, действительно обрела силу и ловкость Кэпа и энергию и живучесть Ника Фьюри. Все очень обрадовались возвращению Пересмешницы, а Спайди покидать команду передумал, ведь винил Викторию в первую очередь именно в том, что Бобби была ранена. Мистер Фантастик сообщил Фонду Будущего, что к ним присоединится Доктор Дум, разум которого он хочет восстановить. Человек-Паук, в отличие от Сью и Бена, воспринял новость относительно спокойно и принял участие в совещании по вопросу того, как это сделать. Спайди обратли внимание на то, что мозг Виктора физически не повреждён, но большое количество его знаний было удалено. Валерия Ричардс предложила восстановить их из резервной копии и Дум, "зависнув" на некоторое время, вспомнил про резервную копию своего сознания, внесённую в разум Кристоффа Вернарда. На следующий день Рид, Спайди, Натаниэль, Валерия и Дум отправились в Латверию, в которой Кристофф правил из-за временной недееспособности отца, где построили установку для передачи резервного сознания обратно в мозг Виктора. Человек-Паук помогал в сборе устройства, которое сработало как надо - к Доктору Думу вернулся его интеллект. После этого Виктор согласился исполнить свою часть договора, тайно заключённого с Валерией, и помочь победить четверых членов Совета Ридов - межпространственного сообщества аналогов Рида Ричардса, которые по вине Валерии оказались в их вселенной. Для этой цели Дум устроил в Здании Бакстера симпозиум на тему "Как наконец победить Рида Ричардса", приглашения на которые были отправлены нескольким врагам Мистера Фантастика. Одно из этих приглашений Человек-Паук доставил и вручил Безумному Мыслителю, который сразу же стал думать , в чём тут может быть подвох, но когда Спайди посоветовал ему остаться дома, немедленно согласился участвоватьFF #2-3. Фантастической приключениеAmazing Spider-Man #658-660 thumb|left|300px|Фонд Будущего в МикровселеннойКарли решила переехать к Питеру, но в их первый же совместный вечер Паркер увидел из окна сигнал Фонда Будущего. Не успел он придумать отговорку для Карли, как ей позвонила капитан Ватанабе и вызвала на место преступления, так что Паркер сказал ей, что сходит на работу, ведь Horizon Labs работает круглосуточно, и отправился в свою лабораторию за костюмом Человека-Паука, похожем на синюю форму Фантастической Четвёрки, который для него сшил Лео Зелински. Впрочем, Рид, Сью и Бен всё-таки заставили его надеть бело-чёрную униформу, которую они носили теперь. Сегодняшней миссией Фонда было устранение трёх провалов в пространственно-временном континууме, каждый из которых представлял опасность для всей вселенной. Чтобы устранить первый из них, Ричардсы, Гримм и Человек-паук полетели в Париж, где помогли Аркону возвратить в его мир Полемах прорвавшихся на Землю чудовищ. Отправив Карли СМС, что его послали в командировку, Человек-Паук совершил путешествие в микровселенную, где Фонд Будущего занялся спасением Суперэго, гигантского живого атома. Её разрушение могло бы привести к катастрофе и в родной для них вселенной. Вылечив распадающуюся Суперэго, Фонд отправился в будущее - к Фонду Будущего Будущего, которым потребовалась помощь с технологией, которая была слишком древней, чтобы они могли разобраться с ней сами. thumb|200px|Фонд Будущего против Зловещей ШестёркиВозвратившись в родной мир и в своё время, Фонд Будущего отправился к месту, которое было эпицентром аномалий, которые они устранили - острову в Карибском море. Оказавшись там, Бен узнал место, в котором они были в прошлом, когда Доктор Дум взял в заложники Сью и отправил его, Джонни и Рида в восемнадцатый век, требуя доставить ему бриллианты из клада Чёрной Бороды, которые, как Виктор считал, обладали мистической силойFantastic Four #5. Там они обнаружили пещеру со входом в виде черепа, которая открылась при нажатии на потайную панель. Пещера оказалась полна пиратов-зомби, которые тут же набросились на Фонд Будущего. Не дав пиратам-зомби покинуть пещеру и буквально затолкав их внутрь, Фонд обнаружил там портал, окружённый бриллиантами Чёрной Бороды. Один из пиратов тут же прокричал, что они построили портал, чтобы вызвать Чёрную Бороду из прошлого. на самом деле Чёрной Бородой был попавший в восемнадцатый век и замаскировавшийся Существо, так что Человек-Паук предложил ему снова сыграть роль легендарного пирата. Бен переоделся Чёрной Бородой, но пираты-зомби всё равно продолжали нападать на героев. Неожиданно к ним присоединились дети Фонда, которые прилетели из Здания Бакстера на ФантастиКаре: Валерия Ричардс вычислила, что аномалии ,с которыми они имеют дело, искусственные, и решила придти взрослым на помощь. ''- Это что, Скуди-Ду? -'' спросил Франклин, увидев пиратов-зомби. ''- Кажется нас раскусили, Хамелеон. -'' сказал один из пиратов ''- Как и планировалось, Мистерио. -'' ответил ему другой ''- Единственный вопрос, как быстро они теперь умрут.'' ''- Ведь такая судьба ждёт всех, кто противостоит Зловещей Шестёрке! -'' закончил за него Доктор Осьминог. thumb|left|200px|Татуировка КарлиПока Рид отбивался от Доктора Осьминога, Бен разбирался с Носорогом, а Сью - с Электро, Человек-Паук взял на себя Хамелеона и Песочного Человека. Дети тем временем стали отбиваться от пиратов-зомби, но когда они одного из них повредили, оказалось, что это роботы. Настоящими тут были только Мистерио и Хамелеон - остальные члены Шестёрки проникли в опустевшее Здание Бакстера, а все аномалии, с которыми Фонд имел дело на этой миссии, были созданы Доктором Осьминогом для того, чтобы выманить всех оттуда. Несколько дней никто из Фонда и тех, кто там находился, даже не могли понять, что Октавиус вообще был там. Неожиданно открытый портал стал влиять на реальность, и каждый член Фонда Будущего, включая детей, получил суперспособности другого, а Человек-Паук сначала оказался одет в костюм Женщины-Паука, а затем - в старый костюм Каина. Использовав тахионный излучатель Человека-Дракона, который у него ещё пришлось отобрать, так как он превратился в настоящего дракона, Сью закрыла портал, но к тому времени Хамелеон и Мистерио успели сбежать. По возвращении в Нью-Йорк Питер встретил у себя дома Карли, и она потребовала от него ответов. Она приходила к нему на работу и узнала у администратора, что Паркера в командировку не отправляли, так что он рассказал ей, что занимается и другим делом, и его босс Макс Моделл об этом знает. Питер попросил Карли доверять ему, и она призналась, что сделала нечто такое, за что, как она думает, Питер её не простит. Вчера она с подругами напилась и пошла в тату-салон, где решила сделать себе татуировку с Зелёным Гоблином. Но даже пьяная Карли не решилась на такое ,и сделала себе татуировку с символом Человека-Паука, за что Питер на неё нисколько не обиделся. Герои-по-Найму на районеHeroes for Hire vol 3 #6-8 thumb|200px|Против Бригады БатрокаНа мосту Джорджа Вашингтона Человек-Паук заметил Паладина, атакованного несколькими бойцами из "Бригады Батрока", вооружёнными атлантийским церемониальным оружием. Паладин вёл на мосту наблюдение и собирался выслеживать грузовик, поставляющий в Нью-Йорк атлантийский наркотик "Крюк", распространение которого Герои-по-Найму уже недавно пресекали. Но оказалось, что Мисти Найт, возглавлявшая Героев в роли Диспетчера, находилась под гипнозом Кукловода, который работал на Фиолетового Человека и использовал команду для устранения его конкурентов, так что теперь Герои-по-Найму начали всё заново, а из-за ущерба для их репутации мало кто соглашался работать на Мисти. Спайди помог Паладину отбиться от нападавших, и тот, начав преследование грузовика с "Крюком", дал ему коммуникатор для переговоров с Диспетчером. Человек-Паук поначалу работать с Героями по Найму не хотел, но Паладин был во время слежки атакован самим Батроком-Прыгуном , который сбросил его с грузовика и нанёс пару серьёзных травм. Услышав об этом, Спайди согласился проследить за грузовиком для Мисти и проследил за ним до считавшегося заброшенным склада. Там героя заметили охранники, вооружённые "одержимым" демоническим оружием, распространение которого Герои-по-Найму тоже раньше пресекали. thumb|left|200px|Против Скорпиона и велоцирапторовКогда Человек-Паук обезвредил одержимых охранников, на него напали Батрок и его Бригада. Справиться со Спайди они не смогли, зато заманили его на арену, где проводились подпольные гладиаторские бои. Человеку-Пауку предстояло стать главным "развлечением" на этих боях, а его противниками оказались Скорпион и несколько велоцирапторов, контрабанду которых из Диких Земель тоже прибрал к рукам Фиолетовый Человек. Пока Спайди пытался выжить на арене, окружённой бандитами с демоническим оружием, ему на помощь пришла Мисти Найт, которой надоело сидеть в штабе Героев-по-Найму. Она затеяла бой с Батроком-прыгуном, а тем временем Паладин, добравшийся до склада на такси, разобрался с оставшимися членами Бригады Батрока. Спайди сломал Скорпиону одну из кибернетических клешней и ментул в него велоцираптора, который стал грызть Гаргану голову, так что "гладиатор" сбежал, а Человек-Паук быстро нейтрализовал Батрока. Вдруг демоническое оружие взорвалось, а с ним исчезли одержимые охранники - они отправились в ад за то, что пользовались "демономуницией". Это Сатана, которая давно уже была взвращена к жизни, прибыла по просьбе Паладина и произвела ритуал изгнания демонических предметов (в число которых вошла её одежда). Человек-Паук пообещал говорить всем, что Герои по Найму заслуживают доверия, но сам больше работать с ними не захотел. Мстители против ОтмщенцевNew Avengers vol 2 Annual #1, Avengers vol 4 Annual #1 thumb|200px|Новые Мстители против ОтмщенцевВидя, что Мстители продолжают существовать и действовать, Чудо-Человек, пришедший к выводу, будто "сильнейшие герои Земли" создают больше проблем, чем решают, собрал команду Отмщенцев из менее известных героев, в которую вошли в том числе Доблесть и Анти-Веном. Отмщенцы решили что-нибудь предпринять по поводу Мстителей и, для начала, задумали просто победить их в бою. Дождавшись, пока Девушка-Белка отправится на прогулку с Даниэллой, Чудо-Человек и его команда атаковала особняк Мстителей: Атлас стал рушить здание, а остальные ворвались внутрь и затеяли бой. Из-за присутствия Анти-Венома от Человека-Паука было мало пользы, и Отомщенцы одержали победу, обрушили потолок и отправились к своей следующей цели - Башне Мстителей. Получив сигнал тревоги от Виктории Хэнд, к Особняку прибыли Мстители из остальных двух команд, которые помогли Новым выбраться из под обломков. Человек-Паук быстро пришёл в себя и отправился вместе с остальными к Башне, где Отмщенцы устроили пресс-конференцию, на которой Саймон собирался обвинить Мстителей в их неудачах. По прибытии Мстителей Чудо-Человек затеял скандал с Тором, Стивом и Тони, требуя от них распустить Мстителей, и наконец напал на Железного Человека и попался - оказался заключён в ионной сфере. После этого Тор перенёс Отмщенцев на стадион Сити Филд, где можно было не бояться лишних жертв и разрушений, и Мстители из разных команд быстро справились с ними. Сам страхСерия Fear Itself, серия Fear Itself: Spider-Man, Avengers vol 4 #13-17, New Avengers vol 2 #16 thumb|left|200px|Против ПаразитаТони Старк задумал грандиозный проект - реконструкцию разрушенного Асгарда, что должно было оказать столь нужное хорошее влияние на экономику Брокстона, региона и страны в целом. Он уговорил Мстителей, включая Человека-Паука, поддержать его и Тора и появиться с ними на пресс-конференции, на которой он объявлял о начале восстановительных работ работ. Вечером того же дня в одном из относительно уцелевших дворцовых залов Асгарда Мстители были приняты, как гости, как вдруг Хеймдалль увидел, что Кул Бёрсон, злой старший брат Одина, был освобождён из своей темницы. Узнав об этом, Один приказал подданным собираться и покинуть Землю, а посмевшего перечить ему Тора царь богов избил и приказал тащить за собой. Землянам оставалось только наблюдать, как боги покидают их. Тем временем Кул Бёрсон призвал на Землю несколько магических молотов, похожих по качествам на Мъёлнир: каждый из них мог поднять только "достойный", которого молот мистически призывал к себе. Достойные по повелению Кула сеяли хаос и разрушения в разных частях света, чтобы сеять среди людей страх. Именно страх миллиардов землян должен был дать Кулу, который был богом страха, силу и возвратить молодость, чтобы он мог бросить вызов Одину, которого считал узурпатором титула Все-Отца. Получив доклады о многочисленных инцидентах, Стив Роджерс приказал Мстителям разделиться на команды и экстренно реагировать на происходящие события. Одна из таких команд во главе с Капитаном Америка отправилась в Вашингтон, который был атакован войсками Синтии Шмидт, дочери Красного Черепа и носительницы молота Скади, скандинавской богини зимы и холода. В поединке с ней Баки потерпел поражение и был сильно искалечен и объявлен погибшим, а когда оказалось, что он выжил и идёт на поправку, это сохранили в тайне. thumb|200px|Против АнгрираЧеловек-Паук остался в Нью-Йорке и приходил на помощь попадавшим в беду людям. Только за первые шесть часов ему приходилось три раза спасать ни в чём неповинных людей от толпы, разъярённой общим чувством страха. Например Спайди выручил таксиста Навида Моштагхи, которого приняли за террориста. Время от времени он пытался дозвониться до своиз близких, но телефонные сети уже не работали. Спайди удалось разыскать Карли Купер - она заперлась в своей квартире с ножом в руке, боясь, что за ней придёт кто-то из преступников, которых она упрятала за решётку. После почти двадцати четырёх часов непрестанного патрулирования и спасения людей Спайди обнаружил Роберта Кристиасена, финансового директора Roxxon Oil, который настолько боялся разоблачения своих финансовых махинаций, что решил покончить с жизнью. Когда Роберт выбросился из окна, Человек-Паук поймал его и, поскольку у него отказали паутиномёты, замедлил падение, зацепившись пальцами за стену. Они оба упали на землю, но остались живы, однако Спайди оказался окружён крысами, ведомыми Паразитом, который решил убить героя, так как боялся, что он придёт за ним первым. Человек-Паук отбросил крыс и стал драться с Паразитом, в бою с которым ему помог Роберт, ударивший крысочеловека по голове клюшкой для гольфа. На вторые сутки непрерывной супергеройской "работы" Человек-Паук увидел полицейских, прибывших по вызову - хозяин дома Джон Рассел выстрелил из пистолета в случайного человека, так как боялся и думал, что тот хочет его ограбить. Человек выжил и сильно не пострадал, так что Спайди выследил сбежавшего из-за страха наказания за убийство Рассела до церкви святого Марка, где многие люди, включая бояющуюся "культуры Гоблина" Нору Винтерс, нашли себе убежище, и рассказал ему, что он никого не убил. Джек раскаялся, бросил оружие и заплакал. thumb|left|200px|Против Кула БёрсонаВыйдя из церкви вместе с Норой Человек-Паук увидел на крыльце Карен Андерсон, находившуюся на девятом месяце беременности, которая пыталась добраться до больницы и упала в обморок. Замотав беременную Карен в паутину, Спайди отнёс её в больницу, которая и без того была переполнена, и передал доктору Шахрзад Рафи. Карен к тому моменту уже была в состоянии клинической смерти, хотя позже ей удалось реанимировать, но Шахрзад быстро определила, что ребёнка ещё можно спасти. Неожиданно раздался грохот и в здание больницы ворвался Существо, который взял молот Ангрира, разбивателя душ и стал одним из Достойных. Поскольку Ангрир быстро повредил лифт, Человеку-Пауку пришлось сдерживать его, пока доктор Рафи пыталась спасти ребёнка Карен прямо в коридоре. Без помощь паучьего чутья Спайди пропустил сильный удар и отключился, но когда Ангрир занёс над ним свой молот, его отвлекла Нора Винтерс, которая ударила его подставкой для капельницы. Достойный погнался за Норой, а одна из медсестёр привела Человека-Паука в сознание с помощью дефибриллятора. Он помешал Ангриру убить Нору, при этом обезоружив его, и принялся избивать, но когда казалось, что ему всё-таки удастся победить обержимого Существо, тот возвратил себе молот Ангрира. Человек-Паук обрушил на него потолок, а когда Ангрир выбрался из-под обломков, то развернулся и ушёл - Кул нашёл для него другое задание и послал разрушить Башню Мстителей. thumb|300px|Могучие против ДостойныхУвидев обрушение Башни, Человек-Паук направился туда и объединился с остальными Мстителями, которых возглавил Стив Роджерс, решивший снова надеть форму Капитана Америка, для сражения с прибывшей туда Скади и её армией. Бой был прерван появлением помолодевшего Кула, который раскидал героев ударной волной и исчез вместе с Достойными, чтобы готовиться к нападению на Асгард. Очнувшись, Человек-Паук привёл в чувство Роджерса и попросил у него разрешения увидеться с родными: он, как и многие другие, ничего не знали о том, что случилось с дорогими ему людьми. Спайди разыскал тётю Мэй в эвакуационном транспорте и передал ей, что с Питером всё в порядке, а затем возвратился к своим обязанностям и присоединился к остальным героям, которые отправились к руинам Асгарда в Брокстоне. По радужному мосту к развалинам прибыл Железный Человек, который заключил соглашение с Одином и воспользовался его кузницей, чтобы создать для героев Земли оружие из уру, похожее по принципу действия на другие асгардские артефакты. Вооружившись им, в том числе парой волшебных паутиномётов с жалами, сделанных для Спайди, герои обратились в Могучих и отправились в бой с Достойными, войсками Синтии Шмидт и инеистыми великанами Скади. Тор, вооружившись мечом Рагнарёком, вступил в поедином с превратившимся в гигантского Змея Кулом и сразил его, после чего молоты Достойных улетели в космос. Но и сам бог грома, согласно пророчеству, свершения которого хотел избежать Один, скончался после победы над дядей-злодеем, и Человек-Паук участвовал в строительстве погребального костра для него. Слишком Совершенный мирAmazing Spider-Man Annual #38, Deadpool Annual #1, Incredible Hulks Annual #1 thumb|left|200px|Паук в слишком совершенном миреПитер задержался на работе в Horizon Labs допоздна как раз в ту ночь, когда банда грабителей, нанявшая себе в помощь Дэдпула, проникла туда, чтобы воспользоваться пан-пространственным транслокатором. С его помоью можно было проникнуть в любую параллельную вселенную, но для управления транскокатором использовался нейро-активный интерфейс, который не был доработан до конца. Так что преступники решили заставить воспользоваться им Дэдпула, который регенерировал, что бы с ним ни сделали, найти для них вселенную с лёгкой добычей. Заодно они взяли в заложники Брюса Бэннера, специально приглашённого в Horizon для консультации в спокойное ночное время, которого решили застрелить, отчего тот конечно сразу халконулся. Халк и подоспевший на шум Человек-Паук быстро разобрались с преступниками. но пан-пространственный транслокатор вдруг сработал и они и Дэдпул оказались в параллельной вселенной в лаборатории Parker Technologies. Осмотревшись вокруг, дехалконувшийся Бэннер пришёл к выводу, что они оказались в достаточно похожей вселенной, например рядом оказались местные аналоги Человека-Паука и Дэдпула в несколько других костюмах и судя по всему здесь тоже какие-то преступники пытались воспользоваться транслокатором. Спайди стал помогать своему аналогу - удивительному Пауку, который серьёзно пострадал и не мог передвигаться сам, и на его Пауко-Машине доставил его в Паутину - его тайную подземную базу. Познакомившись со своим аналогом, который тоже оказался Питером Паркером, Человек-Паук согласился заменять его в роли Паука, пока он не выздоровеет. Несколько следующих дней он провёл за борьбой с преступность в параллельном мире и успел обнаружить, что Паук внушает страх злодеям, которые предпочитают ему сдаваться, и пользуется уважением и любовью людей. Расспросив об этом своего аналога, Паркер узнал, что Паук этой вселенной гораздо сильнее его и является чуть ли не единственным супергероем. Например Фантастическая Четвёрка ушла в отставку после его победы над Галактусом, а Тони Старк супергероем даже не становился. Днём Питер заменял своего аналога в роли владельца и директора Parker Technologies и, обыскав его вещи, узнал, что он собирает информацию о Людях-Пауках разных вселенных. По фотографиям он понял, что дядя Бен остался жив - выстрел Грабителя не оказался для него смертельным, и решил навестить его. Тот сначала тепло принял племянника из параллельной вселенной, а тётя Мэй угостила его чаем, в который оказалось подмешано снотворное. Питер заснул и пришёл в сознание, одетым в костюм и привязанным к стулу в Паутине, где здешний Паук и дядя Бен собирались выкачать из него жизненную силу для сохранения и увеличения сил "их" Питера, как они уже пступили с множеством других похищенных Людей-Пауков. thumb|250px|С Дэдпулом в костюме Маски СмертиИздеваясь и играя на чувстве вины своего аналога, Человек-Паук добился того, что Паук ударил по креслу и случайно выпустил его. Спайди продолжил стыдить двойника, спрашивая, чувствует ли он себя таким уж героем. Уоворы подействовали, и когда "злой" дядя Бен попытался подкрасться и присоединить контакты аппарата выкачивания жизненной силы к Человеку-Пауку, "злой" Питер оттолкнул "доброго" в сторону, но случайно прикоснулся к контактам сам, отчего попал в кому, как и его жертвы. Расставшись с "родственниками", Питер продолжил изображать своего двойника и управлять Parker Technologies. Он разыскал Брюса Бэннера, рассказал ему свою историю, исключив всё, что касалось его личности, и попросил помочь воссоздать пан-пространственный транслокатор. Бэннер согласился, но добавил, что он в родную вселенную не вернётся, так как в этом мире он был лишён способности халконуться, хоть нарочно, хоть случайно, так что этот мир для Брюса и правда казался совершенным. Из архивов Паука Паркер узнал судьбу Бэннера этой вселенной - он стал учеником доктора Стрейнджа и следующим Верховным Волшебником после того, как Стефан физически разделил его с Халком, которого заточил в аду, где тот за годы превратился в Адского Халка. Так что невероятный Халк при перемещении в этот мир также оказался разделён с Брюсом и попал в ад, где с удовольствием размазывал орды демонов. Некоторое время спустя в Parker Technologies прибыл Дэдпул, который до сих пор проводил время со своим аналогом Дэфвишем. Уэйд думал, что Дэфвиш - другой Уэйд, но оказалось, что другой Уэйд - это преступный авторитет Маска Смерти, напоминавший Доктора Дума. После того, как Маска Смерти казнил Дэфвиша, Дэдпул принёс Пауку и Бэннеру тело убитого друга, чтобы те узнали, кем он был на самом деле. Сверившись с базой данных Паука, Спайди выяснил, что это - Виктор фон Дум, спятивший после отставки Фантастической Четвёрки. Сгорая от стыда, Дэдпул всё-таки украл данные о Маске Смерти из компьютера Паутины, удалив при этом резервную копию, а "хорошему Человеку-Пауку" соврал, что местный Уэйд Уилсон собирается затеять криминальную войну. В тот день по Нью-Йорку действительно прокатилась волна насилия, вот только стоял за ней сам Дэдпул, убивавший подчинённых Маски Смерти. Узнав об этом, Паук ворвался в библиотеку Башни Уилсона и напал на Маску Смерти, и только после победы над ним понял, что это - "его" Дэдпул, который уже подменил собой "местого" Уэйда, которого он взовал на части, и развалил его преступную империю, потратил его деньги на благотворительность, взорвал его дэфботов и испортил его книги заклинаний. Так что после регенерации Маске Смерти пришлось бы начинать всё сначала. thumb|left|250px|Призрачный ПаукНадев более привычный костюм, Человек-Паук вместе с Дэдпулом отправились искать дом "здешнего" доктора Бэннера, который оказался атакован Адским Халком - его по соглашению с Маской Смерти выпустил Мефисто. Чтобы отделаться от него, Брюс сотворил иллюзию и сделал так, чтобы Дэдпул выглядел так же, как он. Ненавидящий "мелкого Бэннера" адский Халк после этого долго пытался забить до смерти постоянно регенерирующего и неубиваемого Уэйда. А тем временем Спайди отвёл Верховного Волшебника в Parker Technologies, где познакомил друг с другом обоих Бэннеров. Подумав над проблемой Адского Халка, Брюс-волшебник предложил использовать против него энергию Ока Агамотто, так как только этот артефакт был достаточно мощным для такого существа. Он предложил обратить ритуал и физически воссоединиться с Халками, что и было сделано. Два Халка затеяли бой, и невероятный перехитрил адского - заставил ударить кулаком по Оку Агамотто. От поражения мистической силой ока Брюс-волшебник дехалконулся и тут же попросил невероятного Халка убить себя, что тот и сделал - свернул ему шею. Возвратившись в Parker Technologies, Спайди, Брюс и Пул встретили там "местного" Питера Паркера, которого возвратил к жизни находящийся теперь в астральной форме Бэннер-волшебник. Он рассказал, что Адский Халк был разжалован в нихшие из демоном, Маска Смерти обречён сражаться в аду на гладиаторской арене, а сам он, тобы заслужить искупление, будет вести жизнь супергероя - обладающего Духом Возмездия Призрачного Паука. Попрощавшись с раскаявшимся аналогом, Человек-Паук следом за Халком и Дэдпулом возвратился в родной мир. Дакен: Тёмный Росомаха - РасставаниеDakem: Dark Wolverine #9.1 После возвращения Мстителей с задания в Башню на квинджете Человек-Паук обратил внимание, что Росомаха что-то почуял. Внезапно в соседнем здании произошёл взрыв, и часть команды отправилась выяснять, в чём дело, а Спайди последовал за Логаном, который понял, что неподалёку находится Дакен: он проник в Башню, подстроил взрыв для диверсии и распылил феромоны, действующие на его нюх. Когда Росомаха направился в затемнённые коридоры техобслуживания, Человек-Паук помог ему уговорить Соколиного Глаза не следовать за ними, а затем и сам по просьбе Логана направился в другую сторону. Росомаха смог поговорить с сыном наедине, и Дакен рассказал ему, что собирается "жить своей жизнью". Фонд Будущего: Серебряный СёрферSilver Surfer #4-5 thumb|200px|Фонд Будущего против эволюционирующих животныхФонд Будущего вылетел в Мексику, где в пустыне Чихуахуа Высший Эволюционер сбросил бомбу с быстроэволюционирующей жизнью, чтобы продемонстрировать её потенциал человечеству. Поскольку люди, находившиеся неподалёку от места сброса бомбы, оказались в опасности, Фонд эвакуировал их и Норрина Радда, которого Эволюционер деэволюционировал и превратил в человека. Мистер Фантастик убедил мексиканских военных, что образцы, если их собрать, будут слишком опасны, и Невидимая Женщина оградила место сброса полем, а ВВС Мексики сожгли эволюционирующие растения и первых появляющихся животных напалмом. Тем временем Высший Эволюционер и доктор Сюзи Эндо, подруга Норрина, которую Уиндэм наделил космической силой и сделал своей вестницей Искательницей, отправились на Луну. Эволюционер собирался наполнить всю поверхность спутника своей эволюционирующей жизнью, чтобы сподвигнуть землян к изменениям, ведь это привело бы к изменению миграций животных и циклу приливов и отливов, вынуждая людей приспосабливаться. Фонд Будущего взял с собой Норрина и отправился на Луну, чтобы помешать Уиндэму это сделать. На подлёте к Луне на их пути встала Искательница, и Норрин Радд в скафандре вышел в открытый космос, чтобы поговорить с ней. Рид выстрелил по ней ракетами, чтобы вынудить вестницу начать ответный обстрел, и захватил честь её энергии, чтобы отдать Норрину и снова сделать его Серебряным Сёрфером, сохранив при этом свои чувства и эмоции. Поддавшись этим чувствам, Норрин и Сюзи принялись страстно целоваться, а Фонд добрался до Эволюционера на Луне. Высадившись на поверхность, Человек-Паук и Существо быстро вырубили Высшего Эволюционера, а Рид занялся его технологиями. Поверженный Виндхэм призвал на помощь Искательницу, и та попыталась привлечь на свою сторону Серебряного Сёрфера. При этом Галактус почувствовал, что кто-то соблазняет его вестника, и переместился к Луне. Он не дал Эволюционеру переманить Сёрфера, но и самому ему просто дал уйти, а затем приступил к пожиранию только что выращенной биосферы Луны и самого спутника. Боясь, что обломки Луны повредят Земле, Норрин Радд снова согласился стать вестником Галактуса и найти для него другую планету для поглощения. Сёрфер уничтожил эволюционированную жизнь на луне и отнял космическую силу у Сюзи Эндо, которую Фонд забрал с собой на Землю. Фонд Будущего: Бой барабанов призывает к войнеFF #4-10 thumb|left|200px|Фонд Будущего против Чордаи и МалаПока Рид, Валерия, Натаниэль и приглашённые злодеи решали, как победить Ридов из других вселенных на "Совете Дума", Сью посредством коммуникационной раковины получила сигнал о помощи от подводного народа Ухари, регентом которого она была. Она взяла с собой Человека-Паука и Алекса Пауэра и полетела на ФантастиКаре в Антарктиду на Вершину, подвергающуюся нападению соседних народов Чордаи и Мала. Нападающие привели боевых моллюсков, которые рушили защитный купол Вершины, и Невидимая Женщина, Спайди и Алекс вступили в бой с ними. Неожиданно сотряслась земля. и к Чордаи и Мала присоединилась армия подземного царства, возглавляемая Человеком-Кротом. Его сопровождал Рид Ричардс, и Сью, не знающая о двойниках из параллельных вселенных, попыталась поговорить с ним. "Не её" Рид выстрелил в Невидимую Женщину из энергопистолета, и Человек-Паук поймал её в падении, а затем помог Алексу отбиться от пары ракообразных Мала. А пока что "злой" Рид получил доклад, что молоиды подготовили взрывное устройство, и он с Человеком-Кротом и его подданными отсутпили, взорвав всю Вершину. Сью, Спайди и Алексу осталось только возвратиться в ФантастиКар, сообщить о случившемся Нэмору, вернуться домой и рассказать обо всём Риду. thumb|200px|При дворе Чёрного ГромаПока Рид осматривал жену в медпункте, Человек-Паук собрал приглашённых злодеев "Совета Дума", которые уже разгадали замысел "злых" Ридов. Мистер Фантастик, Спайди, Натаниэль и злодеи отправились в Вечный Город, некогда построенный Высшим Эволюционером, где Риды приступили к строительству Солнечной Наковальни - самого мощного рукотворного оружия в мультивселенной. Там в бою с молоидами и завербованными эволюционированными существами им на помощь неожиданно пришли возвратившиеся на Землю нелюди в главе с вернувшимся из мёртвых Чёрным Громом. Создав баррикады с помощью паутины, Человек-Паук дал Ричардсам возможность спокойно пронаблюдать за Ридами и продумать стратегию, как вдруг к ним с помощью Локджо телепортировалась Медуза. Она пригласила всех троих на аудиенцию и немедленно телепортировала их в тронный зал Аттилана, зависшего над Вечным Городом. Заметив, что он у королевского двора явно не к месту, Человек-Паук решил просто некоторое время поиграть с Локджо. Тем временем нелюди обезвредили и взяли в плен Ридов, кроме одного, который сбежал и похитил Доктора Дума, на которого он надел ошейник подчинения. Медуза предложила воспользоваться Эльдраком-Дверью - нелюдем, превртившимся в дверь, переносящую пользователя туда, где ему нужно быть. Пройдя через Дверь, Человек-Паук оказался в особняке Мстителей, где встретил Существо, которому Спайди предложил вернуться домой, так как "Совета Дума" в Здании Бакстера больше не было. Призрак Джины ДеВолффAmazing Spider-Man #663-664 thumb|left|300px|Питер в American Science JournalРано утром, собираясь на работу, Карли рассказала Питеру, что в Нью-Йорке появился новый борец с преступностью, внушающая бандитам невероятный страх. Встретившиеся с ним преступники, называвшие её Видение, признавались во всех соврешённых преступлениях, лишь бы только Видение не пришла за ними снова. Придя в Horizon Labs, Паркер продемонстрировал Максу Моделлу разработанный им мотоциклетный шлем, который он создал на основе пуленепробиваемого костюма Человека-Паука. Затем он забрал пару новых паутиномётов с голосовым управлением, надел костюм Человека-Паука и отправился в газетный киоск за последним номером журнала "American Science Journal". Там на 18-й странице была статья о нём с фотографией, и Питер сразу же позвонил тёте Мэй, чтобы похвастаться. Затем с Питером захотел поговорить Джей Джеймсон, но вдруг он сказал, что повесит трубку, чтобы вызвать скорую. При встрече с Мартином Ли тётя Мэй, вспомнившая, как застала его с Молотоглавым, упала в обморок. Человек-Паук немедленно отправился в F.E.A.S.T., но по пути увидел, что на лимузин Мартина Ли напал Анти-Веном. Брок узнал, что Ли и Мистер Негатив - один и тот же человек и какое-то время пытался разрушить его преступный бизнес, устраняя его людей, но после случившегося с Мэй Джеймсон решил, что пора убить самого Негатива. Позвонив Джею и узнав, что в скорой помощи Мэй очнулась и чувствует себя нормально, Человек-Паук стал спасать Мартина Ли от симбиота. Пинком Человек-Паук сшиб Анти-Венома с крыши лимузина, что позволило Мартину Ли беспрепятственно уехать. Затем он напал на Брока, слишком поздно вспомнив, что рядом с ним его паучьи способности ослабевают. Симбиот быстро одержал победу и, вырубив Человека-Паука, отнём его в одно из своих убежищ. Это была лаборатория по производству наркотиков, работников которой Брок разогнал, и теперь он стал убеждать опутанного паутиной Человека-Паука, что он стал борцом с преступностью, а Мистер Негатив это Мартин Ли. Спайди ему не поверил, и Анти-Веном решил доказать ему это. thumb|350px|С Видением и Анти-Веномом против внутренних демоновПока Анти-Веном ходил выяснять планы Негатива, Человек-Паук попытался освободиться, притянув паутиной банку с ацетоном, чтобы растворить паутину. Но как только он выпутался, симбиот вернулся, запутал его снова и понёс в музей, в который, как он узнал, в терракотовых статуях для выставки, спонсированной Мартином Ли, в Нью-Йорк провезли героин. Примотав Человека-Паука к статей, Анти-Веном отправился искать Мистера Негатива, но попался в западню и был ранен мечом. При этом Негатив отобрал у Брока способности, которые он получил от Мартина Ли, включая быстрое лечение. Привязанного Человека-Паука освободила Видение, которая вышла на партию героина, допросив одного из сообщников Негатива. Она попыталась убедить Спайди, что она - призрак Джины ДеВолфф, но тот узнал в её снаряжении изобретения Мистерио. Так или иначе, он и Видение пришли на помощь Анти-Веному против Мистера Негатива и его внутренних демонов. Негатив метнув в Человека-Паука гранату с Дыханием Дьявола, не зная, что теперь они опасны только для свиней. Притворившись, будто умирает, Человек-Паук подобрался к злодею вплотную и сшиб его с ног сильным ударом. Воспользовавшись этим, Видение решила сделать то, за чем пришла - применила технологию распознавания лиц, встроенную в её маску, чтобы опознать Мистера Негатива. Получив подтверждение, что это Мартин Ли, Видение использовала беспроводное соединение, чтобы разоблачить его, выведя изображение на экраны телевизоров и компьютеров в пределах доступа. разозлившись, что теперь все в Нью-Йорке знают о его двойной жизни, Мистер Негатив сбежал, отрезав путь преследования газовой гранатой с цианидом. Прибыла полиция, и Видение и Анти-Веном сбежали, оставив Человека-Паука одного. Предъявив офицерам удостоверение Мстителя и рассказав, что произошло здесь, Спайди заметил среди прибывших Карли Купер и решил немного за ней последить. Он подслушал, как Карли говорит с капитаном Ватанабе - Купер выяснила, что это Юри была Видением и использовала конфискованное снаряжение Мистерио, включая маску Джины ДеВолфф, газ Мистера Страха и систему опознания подозреваемого, которую доработали для ней Макс Моделл и Уату Джексон. Хотя Карли сдала полиции Вина Гонзалеса и собственного отца, она не стала выдавать Юри, а вечером Питер спросил у неё, почему она так поступила, сказав, будто ему это пересказал Человек-Паук. Карли ответила, что Видение - одна из "хороших парней", а затем потребовала от Питера рассказать ,что связывает его с Человеком-Пауком. Паркер не решился рассказать её всю правду, сказав только, что создаёт снаряжение для Спайди. Карли ему поверила и была очень рада тому, что её парень перестал держать это в тайне. Мстители: Детский Крестовый походСерия Avengers: The Children's Crusade thumb|left|300px|Против Магнето и Юных МстителейВо время сражения Юных Мстителей с боевиками организации Сыны Змея Виккан неожиданно даже для самого себя погрузил террористов в кому. После этого Капитан Америка привёл Билли в Башню Мстителей, чтобы его способности и их пределы были как следует изучены, ведь существовало предположение, что Билли Каплан и сверхбыстрый Томми Шепард под псевдонимом Скорость на самом деле были реинкарнациями детей Алой Ведьмы. С помощью Вижна новой модели и других товарищей по команде Виккан сбежал из Башни, а Человек-Паук и другие Мстители отправились на его поиски и практически сразу нашли Юных Мстителей в компании Магнето, прибывшим за своими предполагаемыми внуками. Увидев Магнето, Мстители напали на него и вставших на его сторону Юных Мстителей. Человек-Паук попытался уговорить Виккана, что пытаться перехитрить "реабилитировавшегося" деда - глупая затея, и тогда Билли решил найти предполагаемую мать и перенёс себя, Магнето и Юных Мстителей на её родину в Трансию. После этого Мстители решили тоже искать Алую Ведьму и обратились к Чудо-Человеку, который когда-то был возвращён ею к жизни и, предположительно, обладал похожей энергетической сигнатурой. Как только Росомаха сказал Саймону, что им скорее всего придётся убить Ванду, Чудо-Человек врезал Логану и улетел, чтобы найти Ведьму самому. Заняв места в квинджете, Мстители стали выслеживать Саймона по его ионной сигнатуре и последовали за ним до Латверии, где Доктор Дум собирался устроить свадьбу с ничего не помнящей о своём прошлом и лишившейся магических сил Вандой. thumb|250pxК тому времени, как Мстители прибыли в королевскому замку Дума, Билли уже встретился с находившейся там Вандой, а Юные Мстители, Магнето и встретившийся им Ртуть попытались вывести её и устроили бой со сторожевыми думботами. Мстителям им пришлось присоединиться к битве, во время которой Росомаха добрался до Алой Ведьмы и попытался убить её, но ему помешал неожиданно прибывший Железный Парень - Натаниэль Ричардс из 30 века, основавший Юных Мстителей, чтобы не дать себе стать Кангом-Завоевателем. Наконец, Человек-Паук, Магнето, Железный Человек, Чудо-Человек и Мисс Марвел разыскали Дума и спасли от него Ванду и Билли, которого он собирался убить за то, что он сбежал из его замка и "похитил" его невесту. Воспользовавшись замешательством, Алая Ведьма и Новые Мстители сбежали во временной поток с помощью Железного Парня. Мстители отправились домой вместе с Ртутью и Магнето, а по пути с ними связался Соколиный Глаз, находившийся в Особняке Мстителей. Юные Мстители и Ванда объявились там после того, как совершили путешествие в прошлое и спасли Скотта Лэнга. Как оказалось, Человек-Муравей не погиб при взрыве Червового Валета, а совершил путешествие во времени вместе с дочерью Кэсси, её командой и Вандой. Когда Мстители, Магнето и Ртуть прибыли к Особняку, там уже находились Люди-Икс, желающие заставить Алую Ведьму поплатиться за то, что они считали "геноцидом мутантов". Возглавлявший их Циклоп затеял ссору с Капитаном Америка, а Магнето безуспешно попытался помирить их. Вдруг сотрялсась земля - так Риктор из команды Фактор-Икс продемонстрировал всем, что Алая Ведьма возвратила свои магические способности и может возвращать способности мутантам, что она и сделала с ним. Ванда согласилась сдаться Людям-Икс, но отец стал уговаривать её остаться с ним, и Циклоп вышел из себя и выстрелил с него силовым лучом, чем спровоцировал бой между его командой и Мстителями. thumb|left|300px|Мстители и Люди-Икс против Доктора ДумаСражение прекратила Алая Ведьма, которая усыпила всех, включая Человека-Паука, и пренеслась с Юными Мстителями в замок Дума, которому он доверяла. Ванда считала, что раз Люди-Икс не доверяют ей, она сама возвратит всем мутантам их силы, а Виктор должен был ей в этом помочь. Но вместо этого Дум во время магического ритуала отобрал у неё Жизненную Силу и переместил обратно к Особняку Мстителей, надеясь снова спровоцировать бой между героями. Но Эмма Фрост усыпила Ванду, прочла её мысли и разгадала замысел Виктора, а Виккан напомнил некоторым Мстителям и Людям-Икс об их прежних преступлениях, за которые они были прощены. Тогда Дум в белой одежде и с открытым лицом предстал перед ними сам и стал предлагать вернуть силы мутантам, вылечить тех, кто в этом нуждается, и оживить умерших, если остальные согласятся "принять" его. "Принять" предложение Дума не согласился никто, и Мстители и Люди-Икс напали на выросшего в размерах Виктора вместе. Пока Дум отбивался от объединившихся героев, Скотт Лэнг уменьшился в размерах и влетел ему во внутреннее ухо, но когда он вылетел обратно, Виктор прихлопнул его. Человек-Муравей оказался оглушён, и Высота, думая, что Дум убил её только что спасённого отца, выросла, повалила злодея на землю и принялась душить. Дум отбросил Кэсси энергетическим выстрелом, но Алая Ведьма уже открыла портал, через который жизщненная сила покинула Виктора. Утратив эту силу, Доктор Дум телепортировался прочь, провозгласив перед этим, будто Ванда всегда была лишь проводником жизненной силы, и за всеми её поступками, включая распад Мстителей и День М на самом деле стоит он. thumb|250pxЛишь после этого Скотт Лэнг очнулся и увидел, что его дочь погибла. Железный Парень стал предлагать отправить Кэсси в будущее, но остальные, включая Вижна, заспорили с ним, говоря, что именно так он и начнёт становиться Кангом-заовевателем. Натаниэль вышел из себя и уничтожил Вижна, а отправляясь обратно в прошлое пообещал, что станет "гораздо лучше, чем Канг". Учитывая "признание" Доктора Дума и то, что Алая Ведьма определённо находилась под действием силы, которую не могла контролировать, её решили не пытаться наказать за распад Мстителей и геноцид мутантов. Команда Юных Мстителей распалась, но несколько месяцев спустя Человек-Паук, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек пригласили Виккана, Скорость, Соколиного Глаза и Халклина на открытия памятника Высоте и Вижну, поставленному в знак признания заслуг их команды в обнаружении Алой Ведьмы и победы над Доктором Думом. Веном: Паутина СмертиVenom vol 2 #2-5 thumb|left|200px|Спасение БеттиБетти пожаловалась Питеру на проблемы в отношениях с Флэшем, который куда-то пропадал на целые дни и опаздывал на их свидания на целые часы и придумывал дурацкие оправдания про работу в ассоциации ветеранов. Бетти подозревала, что у Флэша опять начались проблемы с алкоголем, но на самом деле он был включён в правительственную программу "Возрождение 2.0". Целью "Возрождения" было создание суперсолдата нового поколения, и использовался для этого симбиот Веном, "конфискованный" у Мака Гаргана. Надевая костюм, Томпсон выполнял секретные военные задания, держа пришельца под контролем с помощью химических препаратов. В случае выхода Венома из под контроля его предписывалось унитожить, для чего в костюм поместили систему самоуничтожения. Как-то раз придя в гости к Бетти Питер обнаружил у неё дома беспорядок - она была похищена бандой нового Преступного Гения, который узнал тайну личности Венома, мешавшего его незаконной торговле оружием. Разыскивая пропавшую подругу, Человек-Паук встретился с Веномом, который знал, где держат привязанную к бомбе Бетти, и спешил спасти её. Стараясь успеть вовремя, Флэш дал существу много свободы, чтобы он был сильнее, и при виде симбиота Спайди решил, будто он каким-то образом помнит его, и будто новый носитель костюма похитил Бетти, чтобы навредить ему. Между ними началася бой, в ходе которого Томпсон безуспешно пытался успокоить симбиот и объяснить Человеку-Пауку, в чём дело, и наконец ворвался в аптеку и сожрал несколько сотен таблеток успокоительного. Так он смог рассказать Спайди, где находится Бетти, и Человек-Паук сбежал и спас подругу от взрыва, чему Веном, не успевший сделать это сам, был очень рад. thumb|300px|Питер и ФлэшВечером Питер снова пришёл в гости к Бетти, у которой оказался "вернувшийся с фундрайзинга в Кливленде" Флэш. Они стали гадать, из-за чего Бетти вообще была похищена. Паркер думал, будто Веном попытался добраться до Человека-Паука, Флэш уклончиво говорил, что Спайди на этот раз влез не в своё дело, а Бетти решила, что кто-то из преступников был разозлён её журналистскими статьями. Спустя ещё пару дней Флэш попросил Питера помочь ему найти его отца Гаррисона, который ушёл из дома и не вернулся. Вдвоём они обошли несколько баров и наконец нашли старшего Томпсона в полицейском участке, где он раньше работал. При встрече с сыном Гаррисон устроил скандал и даже пытался подраться с ним, как вдруг рухнул на пол и потерял сознание. Его срочно отвезли в больницу с диагнозом цирроз печени - Гаррисон знал об этом уже больше года, но скрывал от близких, а пить снова начал от отчаяния, что скоро умрёт. Лунный Рыцарь: Голова АльтронаMoon Knight #4-6 thumb|left|200px|Марк Спектор с головой АльтронаДо Новых Мстителей дозвонилась, несмотря на глухоту, Майя Лопез, которая теперь жила в Лос-Анджелесе и, внедрившись в стрип-клуб под видом танцовщицы, нарушила прикрытие, чтобы спасти Лунного Рыцаря. Марк в это время затеял драку с накачанными гормонами роста бандитами, причём делал он это в костюме Человека-Паука: его синдром множественной личности принял новую форму, и Спектор часто видел в галлицинациях Спайди, Логана и Кэпа. Майе Лунный Рыцарь показался мягко говоря странным, и она спросила у взявшей трубку Мисс Марвел, можно ли ему доверять, на что Кэрол ответила, что ему доверяет Стив Роджерс. Через несколько дней у Мстителей появился повод навестить Лунного Рыцаря - бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а Бак Лайм сообщил, что получил от него предмет, который пытался заполучить "Кингпин Лос-Анджелеса" - под этим псевдонимом скрывался граф Нефария, а "предметом" была голова Альтрона. Они прилетели на квинджете прямо к его дому, где Марк теперь жил вместе с Майей. Убедившись, что Мстители - не очередная галлюцинация, Спектор рассказал им, что "Кингпин Лос-Анджелеса" пытается действовать незаметно и скорее всего попытается скрыться, если узнает, что они его ищут. Так что Лунный Рыцарь попросил доверить ему разобраться с этим делом самому, и Кэп согласился и оставил голову Альтрона ему. Икс-23: Теория ХаосаX-23 vol 2 #13-16 thumb|200px|С Икс-23На Манхэттене произошло странное землетрясение, от которого пострадал всего один квартал. Прибыв на место происшествия, Человек-Паук вместе с оказавшейся там первой Икс-23 стал помогать спасателям эвакуировать людей с верхних этажей и вытаскивать их из-под завалов. Во время спасательной операции Спайди и Лаура заметили в небе красный символ, который могли видеть только они, и Икс-23 вспомнила, что видела этот знак на лбу челвека, который, как она думала, и устроил землетрясение. К концу спасательной операции прибыли Мистер Фантастик, Существо и Невидимая Женщина, которые заинтересовались странным землетрясением и, отслеживая источник энергии для него, нашли экспериментальное устройство в лабораториях физики одного из университетов. Все отправились в Здание Бакстера, но Лаура быстро захотела уйти и едва не поссорилась с Беном. Спайди понял, что она знает больше, чем говорит, и Икс-23 призналась, что видела это устройство, когда зашла в университет по другим, личным делам. Человек-Паук, Сью и Бен стали знакомить Лауру с детьми, пока Рид исследовал устройство в лаборатории. Неожиданно Икс-23 скорчилась от боли и упала в обморок, вызвав при этом ещё одно, хотя и очень слабое землетрясение. Лауру поместили в медпункт, а Рид тем временем проследил энергетическую сигнатуру от устройства, которая как оказалось вела прямо к ней. Валерия обратила внимание, что помимо активного сигнала есть ещё и пассивные, и они исходят от Человека-Паука и Невидимой Женщины - они, как и Икс-23, в прошлом были Капитаном Вселенная, и Загадочная Сила продолжала проявляться в них. thumb|left|200px|Король ВихредемоновВалерия без спросу откалибровала сканер, чтобы активировать Загадочную Силу в телах Спайди, Сью и Лауры, и они втроём исчезли и оказались в мире, созданным первым Капитаном Вселенная, чтобы стать тюрьмой для расы вихредемонов. Тысячи этих пленных демонов сразу же попытались убить их, пронзил насквозь копьями и хотели разорвать на части, но Загадочная Сила спасла своих "избранных героев" и объяснила, что так она предупреждает их о короле вихредемонов, который смог проникнуть на землю и собирается использовать устройство, чтобы освободить свой народ. Все трое были возвращены в Здание Бакстера, куда как раз ворвался человек, одержимый королём вихредемонов. Используя магию, он нейтрализовал Фонд Будущего, но Икс-23 была имунна к его способностям. Лаура стала сражаться с демоном, нанося ему удары когтями, а пришедший в себя Человек-Паук стал оберегать Валерию и поймал Икс-23, когда она и её противник выпали через дыру в стене. Оказалось, что король демонов вселился в Валерию, и он стал требовать, чтобы Фонд Будущего открыл портал для его народа, угрожая иначе убить девочку. Сью просила демона отпустить её дочь и вселиться в неё, но Икс-23 предложила себя, ведь устройство было активировано её пристуствием. Демон согласился, и Лаура, привычная бороться с подчинением сознания, отбилась от Спайди и Бена, отобрала устройство у Рида и прыгнула в портал. Оказавшись в тюрьме вихредемонов, Икс-23 обрела силу Капитана Вселенная, одолела их короля и освободилась. Вновь оказавшуюся в Здании Бакстера Лауру положили в кровать, где она провела без сознания несколько дней, а Человек-Паук тем временем повстречал и привёл к ней Гамбита и доктора Сесилию Рейес, которые искали X-23 с тех пор, как видели её в последний раз. Аннигиляторы: Падение ЗемлиСерия Annihilators: Earthfall thumb|200px|С Квазаром и Айкон против ВЦИМстители получили сигнал тревоги от наблюдателей М.Е.Ч.а, обнаруживших прибытие на Землю сразу нескольких сильных пришельцев. Команда Аннигиляторов, включающая Ронана-Обвинителя, Гладиатора, Бета Рэй Билла, космического рыцаря Айкон и землянина Квазара приземлилась в Колорадо и напала на закрытое поселение общины "Института Науки Жизни". Под этим прикрытием на Земле существовала ячейка Вселенской Церкви Истины, но её члены маскировались под людей, так что для прибывших в Колорадо Мстителей происходящее выглядело, как нападение банды опасных инопланетян на землян. Капитан Америка, видя среди Аннигиляторов Билла и Квазара, потребовал объяснений, но Ронан-Обвинитель заявил, что на это нет времени и спровоцировал бой. Выбрав себе противника, Человек-Паук стал преследовать Квазара, который попытался улететь и что-то найти в зданиях Института. Так они оба оказались окружены культистами ВЦИ, которые воспользовались боем между Мстителями и Аннигиляторами, чтобы отступить и вооружиться. Айкон пришла им на выручку, и они втроём обезвредили фанатиков и нашли то, что они охраняли - кокон, в котором обычно возрождался почитаемый ВЦИ Адам Магус. Советский пёс-космонавт Космо, собравший команду Аннигиляторов, узнал о нём при допросе матриарха ВЦИ и отправил Аннигиляторов предотвратить воскрешение Магуса. К несчастью кокон уже был пуст, а сам Магус разделил своё сознание между десятками маленьких мальчиков и девочек - детей земных коллаборационистов ВЦИ. Помирившиеся Мстители и Аннигиляторы разместили детей по отдельным камерам и стали решать, что делать с ними и другим "трофеем" - огромной "Купелью Веры", преобразующую веру последователей ВЦИ в энергию. Неожиданно Купель сработала, и сознание Магуса оказалось разделено между тридцатью процентами населения США - фактически Адам взял всех этих людей в заложники. Ронан-обвинитель предложил убить их всех, пока не стало ещё хуже, добавив при этом, что если бы это были крии он поступил бы так же. Он, будучи действующим правителем империи Крии, даже призвал флот роботов-часовых, чтобы сделать это, если возникнет опасность того, что Магус выберется за пределы Земли. Человек-Паук предложил извлечь Магуса из людей, но Билл возразил, что покинуть их Адам может только по собственной воле. thumb|left|300px|Вторжение ВЦИВнезапно на орбиту Земли вышли десятки храмов-кораблей ВЦИ, прибывшие, чтобы собрать людей, подчинённых Магусом, и зависли над Институтом Науки Жизни. Капитан Америка приказал нескольким героям заняться исследованием Купели Веры, а остальным - сдерживать нападение культистов. Пока одни герои сражались с кораблями и истребителями ВЦИ, остальные, включая Человека-Паука, сражались с десантом церковников, возглавляемым несколькими кардиналами, способными совершать всё, во что они верят. После того, как ВЦИ подвело к Земле несколько особо крупных кораблей-соборов, Человек-Паук присоединился к героям, решающим, как поступить с Купелью. Он предложил найти способ что-нибудь сделать с энергией веры, но Гладиатор решил её перенаправить и вошёл в Купель, чтобы попытаться управлять верой, как умеют это делать Стронциане, к расе которых он принадлежит. Но это привело к тому, что Магус решил вселиться в тело Гладиатора, для чего даже покинул всех остальных носителей. Аннигиляторам пришлось сдерживать Магуса-Гладиатора, пока Железный Человек не закончил работу над ловушкой для него - сознание и вера Магуса были перемещены и заключены в корпус часового крии, оснащённый рецепторами веры от брони кардилана ВЦИ. Купель Веры перестала работать, и ВЦИ потеряла источник энергии, после чего её приверженцы сдались и были арестованы флотом крии. Заключённый в часовом Магус был передан Аннигиляторам, а Мстители и агенты М.Е.Ч.а занялись задержанием землян-коллаборационистов. Я тебя не отдамAmazing Spider-Man #665 thumb|300px|Охота на Харлана ФинчаНаступила первая пятница месяца - день, когда Питер и Бетти обычно вместе ходили в кино. Но на этот раз Паркер задержался на работе, совершая научное открытие - он вот-вот должен был открыть новые частицы. Флэш Томпсон уехал в Вашингтон, якобы на конференцию ассоциации ветеранов, так что Бетти пошла в кинотеатр одна. Ночью, когда Питер работал в своей лаборатории, ему позвонила Глори Грант и сообщила, что на Бетти напал грабитель и сейчас она находится в больнице, где ей делают операцию. Узнав, где это произошло, Паркер надел костюм Человека-Паука и оптравился в тот район. Он нашёл ломбард, хозяин которого скупал краденое, и, увидев там кулон, который Бетти унаследовала от матери, заставил выдать того, кто его продал. Это оказался мелкий грабитель по имени Харлан Финч. Человек-Паук решил во что бы то ни стало разыскать Харлана и стал допрашивать всех преступников, каких только находил в том районе. Разогнал одну из банд он дал убежать одному мелкому грабителю, пометив его новым паучьим радиомаячком с GPS, жидкокристаллической маскирующей поверхностью и встроенным микрофоном, и тот привёл его прямо к Финчу, которого бандит решил предупредить. Но не успел Человек-Паук разобраться с тем, кого искал, как ему позвонила тётя Мэй и заставила придти в больницу. thumb|left|300px|Первые признаки заражения паучьим вирусомТам уже были все знакомые Бетти, включая мэра Джеймсона, который относился к ней, как к дочери, и нашёл для неё лучшего нейрохирурга. Они по очереди дежурили в палате Бетти, и она очнулась, когда рядом был Питер. Он тут же возвратил её кулон и они всё-таки провели их киновечер вместе. А Харлана Финча Человек-Паук поймал на следующий день. Джей и Мэй Джемсоны пригласили на ужие Питера с Карли и Джону, чтобы сообщить, что собираются переехать в Бостон. В последнее время в Нью-Йорке стало происходить много странного, а теперь, когда оказалось, что F.E.A.S.T. был прикрытием для операций Мистера Негатива тётю Мэй в Нью-Йорке ничего не удерживало. Разумеется мэр расценил то, что его отец не хочет жить в его городе, как личное оскорбление, а пока они ссорились, никто не заметил, как Карли каким-то образом выпустила паутину из запястья и прилепила к ладони вилку. Сказав, что ей надо кое-что проверить, она извинилась и ушла. Паучий ОстровAmazing Spider-Man #666-673 Утром во время патрулирования Человек-Паук услышал по коммуникатору об ограблении ювелирного магазина, которое совершал Гидромэн. Добравшись туда, Спайди быстро нейтрализовал его, метнув в него "ледяного паука", изобретённый им гаджет, который заряжался в устройство для метания радиомаячков. При попадании "ледяного паука" Гидромэн моментально превратился в ледяную статую, и Человек-Паук поручил охранять его Юным Союзникам, которые до его появления безуспешно пытались остановить злодея. thumb|300px|Против Мадам ПаутиныНа работе Питер продемонстрировал Максу, Грэйди и Белле своё новое изобретение - Крио-Куб, использующий технологию "ледяных пауков". Поместив в него нескольких червей, Паркер заморозил их, а затем. к радости Беллы, разморозил, и те оказались живы и невредимы. Моделл тут же предположил, что Крио-Куб позволит соврешить революцию в транспортировке органов для трансплантации. Уйдя с работы, Паркер едва не попад под автобус, когда переходил дорогу - он так привык полагаться на утраченное паучье чутьё, что с детства не оглядывался по сторонам при переходе улицы. Его выручил Фил Урих, который как раз проходил мимо вместе с Норой Винтерс - видеосъёмки с Хобгоблином, которые он делал, позволили Норе сделать несколько громких репортажей, и теперь они стали близки, хотя Нора всё ещё встречалась с Рэнди Робертсоном. Заодно Нора рассказала Питеру, что Человека-Паука сегодня видели одновременно в трёх разных местах. Паркера это взволновало, и он подумал, что у него появились новые подражатели. После этого Человек-Паук направился в Здание Бакстера, где он, Бен и Рид проводили Сью и детей в Новую Атлантиду. Мистер Фантастик обнаружил, что Доктор Осьминог побывал в его лаборатории и решил отправить их в безопасное место, опасаясь, что Зловещая Шестёрка могла оставить какие-нибудь ловушки. Здание было закрыто на карантин на время полной проверки систем безопасности, а Рид и Бен пока переехали в особняк Мстителей. Ближе к вечеру Человек-Паук отправился в додзё к Шан-Чи, и тот объявил, что пришло время для последнего испытания его мастерства "Пути Паука" и представил его спарринг-партнёра, Джулию Карпентер. Хотя Мадам Паутина видела будущее и предвидела удары, их бой окончился вничью, и Джулия посчитала, что Человек-Паук практически готов, а его боевые навыки прекрасно возмещают ему потерю паучьего чутья. После поединка Джулия призналась .что давно готовила Человека-Паука к предстоящему испытанию, но прорекла, что для победы он должен будет убить своего врага, что Питеру совершенно не понравилось и он расстался с Джулией, не желая её больше слушать. thumb|left|300px|Коп-ПаукНаутро в гостит к Питеру пришла Карли Купер, которая решила показать ему нечто важное. Сняв тапочки, она вскарабкалась на потолок, продемонстрировав, что получила способности Человека-Паука. Она обрела суперсилу, ловкость и способность метать из запястий органическую паутину и даже стала просить Паркера создать для неё снаряжение, чтобы она могла стать напарницей Человека-Паука. Не зная, что и думать об этом, Питер продложил пока заняться тем, зачем они встретились - сегодня они провожали в аэропорт Мэй и Джея Джеймсонов. Проводив тёти и её мужа в аэропорту Нью-Арка до зала ожидания, Питер и Карли поехали на Манхэттен на такси, однако через мост Джорджа Вашингтона их не пропустили - мэр Джеймсон закрыл остров на карантин в связи с тем, что у многих жителей обнаружились паучьи способности. Несколько сотен получивших силы Человека-Паука преступников, надев копии костюмов супергероя, устроили на Манхэттене беспорядок, и супергерои и Анти-Паучий Патруль безуспешно пытались остановить их. ''- Теперь, милый мой, оставайся здесь, в безопасности. –'' сказала Карли Питеру, надевая на шею свой полицейский значок – Это работа для дружелюбного соседа Копа-Паука! thumb|200px|Битва в Брайант-паркеОна выпустила органическую паутину и перепрыгнула через мост. Расплатившись с таксистом и надев костюм Человека-Паука, поражённый таким оборотом событий Питер последовал за ней. Достигнув Брайант-парка, где Мстители, Юные Союзники, Плащ и Кинжал вели неравный бой с десятками пауков-бандитов, которых меньше не становилось, Человек-Паук попытался помочь героям. Однако его приняли за одного из преступников с паучьими способностями, и ему досталсь от Мисс Марвел, Существа и Железного Кулака. Только после этого Шан-Чи, пришедший понаблюдать за битвой по приглашению предпочитающей оставаться безучастной Мадам Паутины, вмешался и сказал, что этот Человек-Паук настоящий, что подтвердил Росомаха, узнавший Паркера по запаху. После этого Люк Кейдж, Существо и Мистер Фантастик уговорили Питера не вмешиваться в эту схватку, чтобы ему опять по ошибке не досталось ещё от кого-нибудь. Расстроившись, что ничем не может помочь, Питер побрёл в переулок и переоделся в гражданскую одежду. Неподалёку от Брайант-парке Питер попался на глаза Норе Винтерс, пытавшейся снять сенсационный репортаж о бое в пауками-бандитами. Она позвола Рэнди и Фила, чтобы они снимали её на видео, но никто из них ещё не пришёл, так что Нора заставила Паркера снимать свой репортаж. Оказавшаяся рядом Мэри Джейн Уотсон, которая была в Брайант-парке с самого начала, подошла и спросила у Паркера, почему он ничего не делает, и обратила его внимание на Карли, помогяющую бойцам Анти-Паучьего Патруля. Подумав, что многие люди на Манхэттене обрели паучьи способности, Питер вручил камеру Эм-Джей и обратился к жителям Нью-Йорка с речью. thumb|left|250px|Видеообращение Питера- Если вы смотрите это, вы знаете, что происходит. Некоторые нью-йоркцы проснулись сегодня с паучьими силами и сейчас разрывают город на части. Никто в мире не спрашивает «почему они это делают?», потому что считают нью-йоркцев кучкой вредных грубых сволочей! Знаете что? Остальной мир не прав! Сегодня у меня тоже есть паучьи силы. – тут Питер ловко вскочил на фонарный столб ''- Меня зовут Питер Паркер и я родился в Нью-Йорке. Давайте покажем, что силы получили не только эти сволочи, ведь сегодня мы – супергерои!'' Собрав несколько десятков получивших паучьи суперспособности горожан, Питер привёл их на помощь сражающимся в Брайант-парке героям, и вместе они быстро одолели бесчинствовавших пауков-бандитов. Когда подражатели были арестованы, мэр Джеймсон организовал блокаду Манхэттена: по его приказу полиция, Анти-Паучий Патруль, национальная гвардия и супергерои перекрыли мосты и туннели, соединяющие Манхэттен с большой землёй, а ВВС закрыли воздушное пространство над городом. Узнав о том, что паучьи способности распространяются, словно эпидемия, Джеймсон решил не допустить её распространения за пределы острова и не позволить, чтобы туда проникли люди, желающие получить паучьи силы. Хотя большая часть заражённых и получивших паучьи способности людей этим откровенно наслаждалась, были начаты работы над лекарством от "паучьего вируса". Для работы над ним в Horizon Labs прибыл Рид Ричардс, который был близким другом Макса Моделла и загадочного "номера шесть". Питер предлагал свою помощь, но Мистер Фантастик лишь взял у него кровь на анализ и заверил, что они и "номер шесть" справятся без него, а Моделл отправил Паркера в восемнадцатый полицейский участок. Там было хранилище вещей, конфискованных у суперзлодеев, и Макс поручил Питеру разработать экипировку для Анти-Паучьего патруля вместе с Карли Купер. thumb|200px|Массовая трансформация заражённыхПоскольку при использовании органической паутины Карли быстро уставала, Питер предложил ей пару копий паутиномётов, конфискованных у Хамелеона. Затем Купер поделилась с Паркеров своей догадкой - она предположила, что за созданием пачьего вируса может стоять Шакал, и предложила обыскать какую-нибудь из его известных лабораторий. Вдвоём Питер и Карли отправились в старое убежище Майлса Уоррена на территории ESU, но оказалось, что его охраняют Сжигатель, Шанс и Белый Кролик. Все трое были заражены и обладали паучьими способностями, но выучивший "Путь Паука" Питер их быстро одолел. Опутав преступников паутиной, Карли решила, что Шакал и правда причастен к этому, а значит надо вызвать эксперта по нему - Человека-Паука. Сменив костюм, Человек-Паук встретился с Карли на крыше восемнадцатого полицейского участка и соврал ей, будто Питера вызвали обратно на работу. Вдруг он получил по коммуникатору сообщение об ограблении банка, совершаемом Шокером, и вместе с "Копом-Пауком" направился туда. У Шокера было три пары рук и итри пары виброперчаток, и он уверял, что ему нужны деньги, чтобы заплатить Безумному Мыслителю за лечение. Сняв маску, Шокер показал, что у него восемь глаз и растут клыки - у него началась вторая стадия заражения паучьим вирусом и он постепенно превращался в огромного паука. thumb|left|200px|Мэр-Паук и Алистер СмайтВдруг Карли стала звать на помощь, и у неё выросли клыки и дополнительные руки. На глазах у Человека-Паука она трансформировалась с огромного паука-монстра, и то же самое произошло с Шокером, полицейскими и вообще всеми заражёнными. В мгновение ока Манхэттен превратился в Паучий Остров, населённый огромными членистоногими. Не трансформировались лишь супергерои, имунные к вирусу, и заражённые люди, которые не пользовались паучьими способностями, как например мэр Джеймсон. С отбивающимся от гигантских пауков Человеком-Пауком связалась с помощью астральной проекции Мадам Паутина. Он сообщила, что его помощь нужна мэру Джеймсону, автомобиль которого атакуют пауки-монстры. Спайди пришёл на помощь Джоне и тот, не желая, чтобы его спас ненавистный Человек-Паук, сам стал сражаться с пауками. Так они добрались до командного центра для чрезвычайных ситуаций, куда по приказу мэра Джеймсона доставили "специалиста" - Алистера Смайта. Джона стал просить Истребителя Пауков о помощи в борьбе с паучьей эпидемией, на что Алистер отвечал насмешками. Вдруг Джеймсон трансформировался и, несмотря на попытки Человека-Паука удержать его, вонзил клыки в горло обездвиженного оковами Смайта. Только тогда Спайди сумел оттащить и опутать обезумевшего мэра, а истекающий кровью Алистер успел пробормотать что нашёл решение, прежде, чем потерять сознание. Смайт советовал использовать истребителей пауков, и говорил, что у Человека-Паука они уже есть. Приказал Глории Грант вывести Смайта и запереть трансформированного мэра, Человек-Паук отправился в Horizon, чтобы помочь создать лекарство. К тому времени Ричардс и "номер шесть" уже приступили к синтезу сыворотки из антител, создаваемых костюмом Анти-Венома, которого поймал и доставил Веном, и испытали лекарство на заражённой Саджани Джэффри. По пути в Horizon, Человек-Паук увидел, как команда Юных Союзников защищает от пауков-монстров башню, на которой был установлен глушитель паучьего чутья. Сорок таких устройств, основанных на технолгии излучателя биомагнитоэлектрического импульса, были сконструированы Уату Джексоном и Тиберием Стоуном и установлены по периметру Манхэттена. Влияя на чувства пауков-монстров, глушители на давали им покинуть остров, но они же подавляли и способность Мадам Паутины к прорицанию, и она в астральной форме сообщила об этом Риду Ричардсу и Максу Моделлу. thumb|200px|Против тарантулаДобравшись до Horizon Labs и воспользовавшись панелью доступа с детектором ДНК, Человек-Паук узнал, что Питер Паркер уже внутри. Как оказалось, в здание, осаждаемое пауками-монстрами, проник Тарантул, который был не кем иным как его клоном Каином, который, как и сам Питер когда-то, после смерти окуклился и вылупился, а нашедший его Шакал протестирован на нём одно из своих средств. Теперь Уоррен прислал его в лабораторию, чтобы он уничтожил лекарство от паучьего вируса. Человек-Паук отобрал у Тарантула капсулу с лекарством, но более сильный и мутированный клон схватил его и решил бросить в чан с анти-телами, чтобы сыворотка лишила Паркера паучьих способностей перед тем, как будет заражена. Но в этот момент сотрудники Horizon, которые решили вернуть Спайди паучье чутьё, запустили башни-глушился на нужной для этого частоте. Ощутив, что паучье чутьё вернулось, Человек-Паук быстро одолел Тарантула и сбросил его в чан с лекарством. Когда Каин выбрался оттуда, он оказался вылечен и от вируса Уоррена, и от клеточной дегенерации. Питер отдал Каину костюм Человека-Паука. чтобы избежать ненужных подозрений со стороны прибежавших на шум сотрудников. тогда Клон рассказал, что Шакал на самом деле работает на Королеву - Адриана Сория инсценировала свою смерть и теперь собиралась захватить весь мир. Созданный Майлсом Уорреном из образца оболочки, из которой вылупился Человек-Паук, когда Королева его мутировала, паучий-вирус должен был заразить всё человечество, что сделало бы Королеву правительницей планеты, населённой гигантскими пауками. Помня о смерельно опасных звуковых атаках Королевы, Питер решил надеть стелс-костюм для борьбы с Хобгоблином, но Каин заставил дать этот костюм ему. Вдвоём "братья Паркер" отправились искать Королеву, но в этом не было необходимости. Импульс, возвративший паучье чутьё Человеку-Пауку подействовал и на Адриану, наделив ей невероятной мощью, так что когда её выследили и убили Стив Роджерс и Веном, она возродилась с виде огромной двадцативосьмиэтажной Королевы Пауков. Улетая от Королевы Пауков на вертолёте, Роджерс по коммуникатору приказал всем героям собраться для боя с ней на Юнион-сквер. thumb|left|300px|Гигантская Королева-ПауковЗаметив Человека-Паука и Каина, Королева Пауков приговорила этих "изменников" к смерти и попыталась убить. Ударом гигантской лапки она метнула Человека-Паука в здание, но от сильного удара его спасла Мэри Джей Уотсон, которая из-за совместной жизни с Питером развила иммунитет к паучьему вирусу и всё ещё находилась на второй стадии заражения. Она убедила Питера придумать что-нибудь умное, и тот, вспомнив слова Алистера Смайта, понял, что он имел в виду. Вместе с "Бывшей-Пауком" Человек-Паук отправился в восемнадцатый полицейский участко, где среди другого конфискованного у суперзлодеев снаряжения оказались ящики с тысячами мини-осьмиботов Отто Октавиуса и кибершлем для управления ими. Чтобы установить стабильное соединение, покрывающее весь Манхэттен, Человек-Паук подключил кибершлем к антенне на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и направил мини-осьмиботов в Horizon Labs. Там они наполнили инъекторы сывороткой, созданной из костюма Анти-Венома, и стали разносить её по городу и делать инъекции гигантским-паукам. Вылеченные заражённые трансформирвались обратно в людей, и с каждым исцелившимся Королева Пауков, получаящая силу через мистическую паутину жизни, постепенно ослабевала. Чувствуя, что теряет силы, она приказала гигантским паукам атаковать Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и стала прорываться к небоскрёбу сама. thumb|300px|Битва на Юнион-скверПока Мэри Джейн не подпускала пауков к Питеру, Герои старались задержать Королеву. Наконец Мисс Марвел предложила Каину метнуть его так же, как она метала Человека-Паука, а клон согласился запрыгнуть Королеве пауков прямо в рот. Включив звуконепроницаемый режим стелс-костюма, Каин влетел в пасть гигантской чудовищной паучихе, выдвинув перед собой жала из запястий, который появились у него после возрождения, и пробил её насквозь с такой силой, что вылетел из затылка. Одновременно по команде Стива Роджерса все оставшиеся в сознании герои атаковали Королеву всем, чем могли, и та не выдержала и рухнула замертво на Юнион-сквер. Питер и Эм-Джей до утра сидели на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, пока вылечившиеся нью-йоркцы искали себе одежду, а пожарные и спасатели начали разрезать и вывозить на свалку труп Королевы Пауков. Утром мэр Джеймсон снял карантин, и Питеру позвонила тётя Мэй - она с Джеем всё это время провели с зале ожидания, так что Питер отправился в аэропорт чтобы проводить их ещё раз. Когда ни расстались, к Паркеру подошёл Каин, который тоже хотел увидеть тётю Мэй и смотрел издалека. Он сказал, что собирается уехать из Нью-Йорка, а стелс-костюм по совету Мадам Паутины оставит себе. Позже Каин попытался уехать в Мексику, но в результате остался жить в Хьюстоне, где стал чем-то вроде супергероя по прозвищу Алый Паук - Джулия мистически изменила окраску его костюма. thumb|left|200pxПридя домой, Питер увидел, что Карли собирает вещи и собирается от него уезжать. По тому, как быстро Паркер освоился с паучьими способностями она поняла, что Человек-Паук это он. Карли очень обиделась из-за того, что её парень врал ей, так же, как Лили и отец, и ушла, хлопнув дверью. Удивившись тому, что заклинание доктора Стрейнджа не помешало Карли разгадать тайну его личности, Питер отправился к особняку Мстителей, чтобы потребовать объяснений от самого Стефана. Представ перед Паркером в астральной форме Стрейндж, подумав, пояснил, что когда Питер выступил с видеообращением к жителям Нью-Йорка, продемонстрировав при этом паучьи способности и показав лицо и представившись, он тем самым сам признался всему миру в том, что он - Человек-Паук. Хотя люди всё ещё не помнили, как он раскрыл свою личность во врея Гражданской Войны, теперь кто угодно снова мог вычислить его, и Карли была первой. Вечером Питер вспомнил, что забыл вылечить от паучьего вируса Мэри Джейн и, придя в Horizon Labs, взял у Макса Моделла последнюю дозу лекарства. Когда он выбрался из здания на крышу, там его встретила Мадам Паутина в астральной форме. Она объяснила, что присутствие Королевы влияло на её прорицание, и теперь она видит будущее яснее, чем прежде. Джулия сообщила, что победив Королеву Человек-Паук заслужил награду - шанс на нормальную жизнь: если Питер применит лекарство на себе, чтобы лишить себя своих паучьих способностей, он сможет жить обычной жизнью и другой Человек-Паук займёт его место - так Мадам Паутина намекала Спайди на существование Синди Мун. Посчитав, что работа Человека-Паука - его ответственность, Питер отказался, и Мадам Паутина попрощалась с ним, сказав, что жалеет о потере, которая ждёт его в будущем. Отбросив в сторону мысли о недобром предсказании, Человек-Паук разыскал наслаждающуюся паучьими способностями и летающую на паутине над улицами "Бывшую-Паука", и убедил её принять лекарство, лишившее Мэри Джейн паучьих способностей. Большая высотаAmazing Spider-Man #674-675 thumb|300px|Против Анти-Паучьего ПатруляВ следующие несколько дней после эпидемии паучьего вируса в Нью-Йорке произошла серия ограблений дорогих квартир на верхних этажах небоскрёбов и пентхаусов. Узнав об этом, Человек-Паук решил расследовать их, думая, что мог упустить кого-то из заражённых преступников, и в одном из пентхаусом его, прямо над телом убитого хозяина квартиры, застал отряд Анти-Паучьего Патруля, прибывший по вызову автоматической сигнализации. Поскольку усовершенствование брони патруля с использованием конфискованного снаряжения злодеев всё-таки доверили Питеру Паркеру, Человек-Паук нейтрализовал полицейских без особого труда, а прибывший следом шеф Пратчетту отстал от него после предъявления удостоверения Мстителя. На следующее утро Питер встретил Карли в Coffee Bean, дела у которой пошли в гору после того, как Гарри Осборн продал эту сеть кофеен. Сначала они едва не поссорились, но затем помирились, и Купер рассказала, что тоже работает над делом об ограблениях, а также над серией странных смертей. Несколько молодых людей разбились насмерть, упав с большой высоты, и другие полицейские, включая шефа Пратчетта, считали, что они погибли, когда спрыгнули с высоты, думая, что заражены паучьим вирусом. Но Карли считала иначе, и она с Питером решили заняться этими делами вместе. Шеф Пратчетт отстранил Купер от расследования этих дел, так что в морг полицейского участка она и Человек-Паук пробрались по шахте вентиляции. thumb|left|300px|Против Ангелов ТумсаОсмотрев тела "самоубийц" и применив ультрафиолетовый режим своего нового паучьего сигнала, Спайди обнаружил на запястьях погибших символ "W", подобный тем, который наносят посетителям ночных клубов, а Карли заметила, что пирсинг в теле одного из них намагничен. Вспомнив, что принцип работы летающего костюма Адриана Тумса основан на магнетизме, Человек-Паук предположил, что погибшие использовали похожую технологию. Пока он и Карли сопоставляли места ограблений и смертей, Питеру позвонила Эм-Джей и рассказала, что она и Глори были вместе в клубе "Wake", и парень Глори был избит кем-то, похожим на суперзлодеев. Вспомнив, что словом "Wake" в английском языке называется стая стервятников и ещё раз сверившись с картой, Спайди пришёл к выводу, что молодые люди в летающих костюмах после совершённых имим ограблений возвращались с добычей в "Wake", и по пути некоторые из них падали и разбивались. Узнав о совершающемся нападении на вертолёт, перевозивший груз с золотыми монетами, Человек-Паук решил перехватить грабителей, а Карли скомандовал оставаться в безопасности. Как Спайди и предполагал, он обнаружил четверых молодых людей в летающих костюмах во главе с Адрианом Тумсом. Старый Стервятник завёл себе банду "Ангелов" из подростков, которым приходилось делать всё грязную работу, и отслеживал их вес. Если кто-то из них вдруг начинал весить больше, Адриан догадывался, что подчинённый утаил часть добычи, и отключал его костюм прямо в полёте. Вот и на этот раз новичок присвоил себе две золотые монеты, и Стервятник решил от него избавиться. Поймав падающего подростка паутиной, Человек-Паук сразился с остальными Ангелами, вооружёнными плазменным оружием. Приехавшая на такси Карли Купер крикнула ему, что Тумс управляет подручными дистанционно, и Спайди применил магнитную паутину, чтобы заблокировать его сигнал. Костюмы Ангелов отключились, и они тут же попадали в сети. ''- Я давно понял, что в тебя с твоим паучьим чутьём мне не попасть. -'' произнёс Стервятник, хватая стоявшую на крыше водонапорную башню ''- А вот твоя назойливая подружка - совсем другое дело.'' Тумс метнул башню в сторону Карли Купер и улетел, пока Человек-Паук её спасал. Расколотые герои: Возвращение Нормана ОсборнаNew Avengers vol 2#16.1-23, Avengers #18-24 thumb|200px|Против УльтимоВиктория Хэнд сообщила Новым Мстителям, что Норману Осборну наконец-то предъявят обвинения, а конвоировать его во время перевода в суд из Рафта и обратно Стив Роджерс поручил им. Поскольку было более чем вероятно, что сообщники Осборна из "Культуры Гоблина" и бывших агентов М.О.Л.О.Т.а попытаются устроить побег, сначала вместо настоящего заключённого переводили "замаскировавшегося" доктора Стрейнджа. Действительно, когда заключённого посадили в квинджет оперативники М.О.Л.О.Т.а на оборудованном генератором силовых полей ховеркрафте попытались его освободить, но "спасённый" Стрейндж проявил себя и устроил крушение ховеркрафта. Однако настоящему Осборну всё-равно удалось сбежать благодаря помощи симпатизирующих ему охранников Рафта, которые неожиданно напали на Росомаху, Джессику Джонс и Железного Кулака и вывели его через юго-западный грузовой док. А тем временем, поскольку Башня Мстителей была разрушена, первая команда тоже перебралась в Особняк Мстителей. В связи с потерей Тора и Баки Кэп затеял перемены в составе и принял в команду Грозу, которую посоветовал Чёрная Пантера, и восстановленного Старком Вижна. В результате Человек-Паук остался только в команде Люка Кейджа. На состоявшейся по случаю сбора нового состава Мстителей пресс-конференции один из сообщников Осборна включил голографический проектор, и посредством его Норман стал публично обвинять Роджерса, Старка и остальных Мстителей в том, что его заключили под стражу "без суда и следствия". После этого Капитан Америка лично занялся поисками Осборна, а команду Люка Кейджа он попросил не вмешиваться. thumb|left|250px|Против Ай АпакаНесколько дней спустя Новых Мстителей позвал на помощь Железный Человек, на которого в лабораториях Stark Resilient в Парамусе напала новая модель боевого робота Ультимо. Он был построен АИМ по заказу Осборна, который хотел обзавестись новым комплектом брони Старка. Прибыв на мини-носце, своём новом транспорте, управляемом Пересмешницей, Новые Мстители быстро справились с Ультимо, которому нельзя было наносить прямых ударов, так как он поглощал кинетическую энергию. Кромсая робота, Росомаха увлёкся и не заметил, как к нему подкрался восьмилапый робот с острыми когтями, который собрал образец его крови и отослал его в капсуле, которая оказалась слишком быстрой, чтобы Мисс Марвел смогла её догнать. Увидев. что Ультимо повержен, Норман приказал активировать систему самоуничтожения робота, надлеясь, что это убьёт Человека-Паука или ещё кого-нибудь из Мстителей. Но все герои успели убраться на безопасное для себя расстояние. После этого Старк сказал им возвращаться в Особняк, так как поиском создателей Ультимо он хотел заняться сам. В Особняке, вокруг которого постепенно стали собираться для протеста люди, которые симпатизировали Осборну или просто были недовольны тем, что их имущество пострадало во время боя с участием каких-нибудь супергероев, Новые Мстители, к которым теперь присоединился Сорвиголова, встретились с Викторией Хэнд. Человек-Паук опять поссорился с ней, обвиняя в связях с Осборном, чем довёл Викторию, которая действительно сотрудничала с М.О.Л.О.Т.ом, но делала это с ведома и по команде Кэпа, до крика. thumb|300px|Против РагнарёкаКак часть их с Роджерсом плана, агент Хэнд подыгрывала Осборну и в тот же день, когда произошла атака атлантийских чудовищ на Майами, отправляя туда Новых Мстителей сначала дала им набор неправильных координат для гиперпрыжка. В результате когда мини-носец со второго раза прибыл в Майами, с нападением справилась новая команда "Тёмных" Мстителей Осборна, который снова принялся строить из себя "настоящего" героя. При виде Новых Мстителей, Норман стал провоцировать Люка Кейджа, чтобы тот затеял бой - так Осборн собирался дискредитировать настоящих Мстителей. Во время боя Кейдж решил лично разобраться с Норманом, тем более, что тот перед самым побегом угрожал Джессике, что убьёт Даниэллу, но Осборн, теперь искусственно наделённый силами Супер-Адаптоида, выбросил Люка в океан. Тем временем Спайди занялся тёмным Человеком-Пауком, с которым ему даже не пришлось драться. Ай Апак-Расчленитель, которому с помощью химикатов придали вид шестирукого Человека-Паука в чёрном, отвлёкся на него и не заметил, как его сшиб Скаар, отброшенный ударом Железного Кулака. После этого Спайди помог доктору Стрейнджу, которого отравила ядовитыми газами тёмная Алая Ведьма - обладающая многочиесленными генетическими модификациями "Токсичная Докси", доктор Джун Ковингтон. Человек-Паук залепил "Ведьме" рот, а затем оттащил Стефана, когда на него едва не упал мини-носец, сбитый Суперией в костюме Мисс Марвел. thumb|left|200px|Против Ай АпакаПосчитав, что бой безнадёжен и их очень удачно подставили, Стрейндж созвал Новых Мстителей, сотворил для отвлечения иллюзию огромной приливной волны и произнёс заклинание групповой телепортации. Герои оказались на крыше соседнего небоскрёба, но там их нашёл ещё один "тёмный" Мститель - восстановленный клон Тора Рагнарёк. Клон ударил молнией в крышу, разбросав Мстителей в разные стороны, и Человеку-Пауку пришлось ловить их паутиной, пока Росомаха пытался покромсать Рагнарёка когтями. Когда "тёмный" Тор избавился от мутанта, Спайди разогнал Железного Кулака и направил его в него - ударом, усиленным энергией чи, Дэнни добил Рагнарёка. Новые Мстители призвали перезапустившийся повреждённый мини-носец и улетели в Нью-Йорк, предварительно сбросив прямо к ногам Осборна побеждённого "Тора". После приземления у окружённого демонстрантами Особняка Новые Мстители стлкнулись с сотрудниками федерального правительства, снаряжёнными экипировкой для охоты на незарегистрированных супергероев времён Гражданской Войны. Они объявили, что Новые Мстители задержаны для допроса - основная команда, включая самого Капитана Америка, попала в западню и оказалась в плену, так что президент Обама пошёл на уступки Мадам Гидре, действующей заодно с Осборном, и согласился выполнить часть её условий. Люк опять едва не затеял драку, и тогда Стрейндж перенёс всех в свой дом, пока ситуация не ухудшилась. Оказавшийся там Вонг сообщил Кейджу, что Джессика взяла Даниэллу и покинула Особняк в неизвестном направлении вместе с Девушкой-Белкой. Услышав это, Люк отправился искать жену и дочь. thumb|200px|Поражение Нормана ОсборнаОстальная команда разыскала с помощью нюха Росомахи Викторию Хэнд, которая явно собирала вещи, чтобы скрыться. На допросе Виктория призналась, что притворяется, будто заодно с Осборном, по указанию Кэпа, но теперь, когда он попал в плен, она решила сбежать, так как не знала, что её делать дальше. Хэнд добавила, что недоверие Человека-Паука помогло ей сохранить доверие Нормана, а Росомаха и Сорвиголова подтвердили, что она не лжёт. Созвонившись с купившимся на её обман Осборном, Виктория узнала месторасположение штаба М.О.Л.О.Т.а, где держали в плену Капитана Америка. Новые Мстители прибыли туда и напали на команду подражателей, которых уже основательно потрепал Скаар, тоже оказавшийся двойным агентом Стива Роджерса. Человек-Паук сошёлся в поединке с принявшим свой обычным облик Ай Апаком, но сам справиться с ним не сумел и бился с ним, пока освобождённый Скааром Кэп не вырубил Расчленителя броском щита в голову. Во главе с Кэпом Новые Мстители отправились помогать основной команде, члены которой уже освободились и устроили бой с "супер-адаптирующимся" Норманом Осборном. Ничего делать Новым Мстителям не пришлось - от контакта со слишком многими сверхлюдьми его организм и разум оказались перегружены, и он упал в обморок и попал в кому. Без своего лидера М.О.Л.О.Т. распался, а его члены вошли в другие террористические организации, в том числе в ГИДРУ. Вскоре после этого была построена новая Башня Мстителей, и Человек-Паук вместе с товарищами по команде участвовал в пресс-конференции по случаю её открытияAvengers Assemble #1. Карнаж С.Ш.А.Серия Carnage, U.S.A. thumb|left|300px|Симбиотические МстителиСпайди, Логан и Клинт бездельничали в особняке Мстителей, как вдруг Кэп сообщил им, что Карнаж появился вновь. Клетус захватил маленький городок Довертон в штате Колорадо, взял в заложники его население и потребовал признать его суверенным симбиотическим государством. Человек-Паук позвал с собой Существо, который взял свой звуковой бластер, и Мстители впятером отправились на квинджете в Колорадо. >После приземления Мстители оказались окружены жителями города, подчинёнными Карнажем. Симбиот некоторое время питался на местном мясокомбинате, чтобы набрать массу, а затем распространился по водопроводу и соединился со всеми, до кого смог дотянуться, что позволило Кэсади контролировать почти всех жителей Довертона, хотя его контроль был слабым и ему требовалась хорошая концентрация. Внезапно из канализации вырвался огромный выросший симбиот, который выдержал выстрел из бластера Бена и подчинил себе всех Мстителей, кроме Человека-Паука, на которого Клетус хотел охотиться. Группа горожан во главе с шерифом Эриком Мореллом, которые спаслись от Карнажа и теперь пытались выручить свои семьи, помогла Спайди сбежать от симбиотических Мстителей. Они отвезли его на загородную усадьбу семьи Ралсби, окружённую электрифицированным забором, ради питания которого хозяевам пришось выпустить зверей из своего домашнего зоопарка. Человек-Паук расположился там, а ночью, когда он спал, его разбудила миссис Ралсби. К ограждению подожли жена и двое детей Эрика, и шериф не выдержал , поскольку его не хотели выпускать, протаранил ворота автомобилем, чтобы воссоединиться с семьёй. Оказалось, что их прислал Кэсади, чтобы они доказали ему свою верность его "симбиотическому государству", убив мужа и отца. Человек-Паук стал защищать Эрика от симбиотических родственников, и они сбежали, крича, что теперь Карнаж убьёт всю семью. thumb|200px|Прибытие Агента ВеномаЧеловек-Паук принял командование выжившими, вооружил их винтовками, заряженными дротиками с транквилизатором для животных, и возглавил спасательную операцию. По прибытии в Довертон, в котором уже начала свою миссию команда Ртуть, отряд военных спецназовцев, оснащённых прирученными симбиотами, выращенными в прошлом Фондом Жизни, Спайди вступил в поединок с самим Карнажем. Неожиданно ему на помощь пришёл Флэш Томпсон, который теперь был в команде Тайных Мстителей, носил кодовое имя "Агент Веном" и был вызван Капитаном Америка, сумевшим ненадолго освободиться от подчинения Карнажа. Вооружённый гранатомётом со звуковыми зарядами, Веном одолел Карнажа и хотел его пристрелить, но под влиянием Спайди одумался, и одержимые Кэп и Существо спасли Клетуса. Внезапно Венома и Карнажа сбила бульдозером Скорн, которая прибыла вместе с командой Ртуть. С помощью ковша Танис отвезла их на мясокомбинат, где она построила установку, которая отделали от них костюмы-симбиоты, а затем испортила протезы Кэсади. Карнаж утратил контроль над всеми захваченными людьми, включая Мстителей. Кэп приказал найти и задержать Кэсади, там как федеральное правительство санкционировало уничтожение Довертона напалмовыми ракетами, если Карнаж не будет пойман. Неожиданно, хотя Человек-Паук это предвидел, герои подверглись нападению животных из зоопарка, подчинённых Карнажем. Среди животных оказалась горилла-Веном, и когда на неё набросился лев-Карнаж, Спайди помог ей отбиться. Горилла добралась до Флэша Томпсона, которого Клетус победил в схватке двух безногих инвалидов, и возвратила симбиот ему. Карнаж был задержан, и Капитан Америка отменил бомбардировку Довертона, приказав впрочем нанести напалмовый удар по стае симбиотических животных. Мстители отвели задержанного Кэсади в квинджет, а шериф Морелл, младшую дочь которого Карнаж всё-таки убил, попытался застрелить его. Человек-Паук помешал ему, отобрав оружие, и убедил Эрика, что он нужен своей жене и остальным двум детям. Фонд Будущего: НавсегдаFF #11, Fantastic Four #600-604 thumb|left|200px|Возвращение Человека-ФакелаОпасаясь, что из-за возвращения нелюдей на Землю ситуация может выйти из под контроля, Мистер Фанастик пригласил на совещание друзей Фонда Будущего, включая Мстителей, Юных Союзников, Нэмора и Чёрную Пантеру. Выслушав Рида, Капитан Америка приказал собираться в Аттилан, но как только все вышли на крышу в небе появился боевой флот империи Крии. Используя двух пленных Ридов, Ронан-Обвинитель воссоздал Высший Разум, и тот приказал истребить население Земли, боясь исполнения пророчества о том, что он будет убит нелюдьми. Пока остальные герои сражались с боевыми кораблями и десантом крии, Человек-Паук вместе с Ричардсом и Старком соединили Невидимую Женщину с бронёй Железного Человека, чтобы Сью смогла создать гигантское силовое поле и вытолкнуть инопланетный флот из города. Тем временем последователи Культа Негативной Зоны, боясь, что вторжение крии нарушит их планы, решили привести их в исполнение раньше и открыли порталы в Негативную Зону, созданные с помощью одного из злых Ридов. Вторгшиеся на Землю насекомоподобные слуги Аннигилуса устремились в Здание Бакстера, чтобы открыть большой портал и выпустить волну аннигиляции, а оставшиеся там дети Фонда спрятались в безопасном этаже и активировали аварийное устройство, перенёсшее верхную часть башни в другое измерение. Увидев это, Мистер Фантастик послал Человека-Паука убедиться, что дети в безопасности, и Спайди застал в его лабораториях слуг Аннигилуса, пытающихся открыть портал. Он справился с чудовищами, но портал был открыт, и к своему удивлению Человек-Паук увидел на другой стороне живого Человека-Факела с прирученным Аннигилусом на поводке. Пытаясь заставить Джонни открыть портал, Аннигилус приказал реанимировать его, а когда оказалось, что это невозможно - сделал гладиатором на арене. Человек-Факел освободился с помощью других пленников из Бригады Света и отобрал у Аннигилуса Космический Жезл, благодаря чему стал новым правителем Негативной Зоны и принял командование готовой к вторжению волны аннигиляции. thumb|200px|Франклин Ричардс против Безумных ЦелестиаловПосле радостного воссоединения с сеьёй и друзьями, Джонни попросил Спайди последить за Аннигилусом. Узнав, что происходит, Человек-Факел открыл порталы и призвал флот волны аннигиляции для сражения с космической армадой крии. Флот империи был гораздо сильнее, но на помощь армии Негативной Зоны пришли нелюди, поднявшие в воздух Аттилан. Пытаясь переломить ход сражения, крии отправили десант на Чуму - флагман Джонни Шторма. Однако Человек-Паук и остальные члены Фонда Будущего отбили нападение абордажной команды. Тем не менее Мистер Фантастик понял, что если крии и будут отброшены, победа будет пирровой. Обломки кораблей таких огромных флотов будут падать на Землю, что приведёт к глобальной катастрофе. Так что Рид решился на отчаянный шаг и использовал Ковчег - устройство, полученное им от Галактуса, чтобы призвать его самого в "нужное время". Пожиратель планет явился, разгромил флот крии, но Риду сказал, что настоящая проблема не в них. "Настоящая проблема" не заставила себя ждать - к Земле прибыли Безумные Целестиалы, пытающиеся завоевать мультивселенную, которые и истребили межпространственный совет Ридов. Галактус принял бой с Целестиалами, а крии, преследуемые нелюдьми, покинули Солнечную систему. Тем временем на связь с Фондом вышла Валерия Ричардс, которая догадалась, что Солнечная Наковальня, которую строили Риды, это оружие против Целестиалов. Отправившись к Наковальне, члены Фонда реактивировали её и начали обстреливать трёх оставшихся Целестиалов, которые вырубили Галактуса, убившего одного из них. Им удалось произвести всего один выстрел, прежде чем Целестиалы, несмотря на то, что Невидимая Женщина и использующий Жезл Человек-Факел пытались их сдержать, уничтожили Солнечную Наковальню. Неожиданно на помощь Фонду пришли повзрослевшие Франклин и Валерия Ричардс из будущего - по иронии члены Совета Ридов свысока смотрели на Ричардса Земли-616, "напрасно" тратящего время на семью, но по иронии именно его дети были способны одолеть Безумных Целестиалов. Франклин отправил их подальше от Земли, чтобы выиграть немного времени, и затем сразился с ними, призвав на помощь оправившегося от поражения Галактуса, и уничтожил всех троих. Эксперимент по сожительствуFF #15-17, 21 thumb|left|200px|Поцелуй с Эльс УдонтойПо возвращении в Нью-Йорк члены Фонда присоединились к Мстителям, занимающимся разбором многочисленных завалов. Весь скопившийся мусор, на сбор которого ушла неделя, выбрасывали в Негативную Зону к радости тамошних обитателей. Пропавшие части Здания Бакстера были возвращены из другого измерения, а "Чуму" Рид зафиксировал на геосинхронной орбите так, чтобы флагман волны аннигиляции находился точно над штабом Фонда на Земле и туда можно было подниматься прямо с крыши на гравитационном лифте. Наконец, взрослые члены Фонда серьёзно поговорили с Валерией, которая пообещала больше не врать и не хранить секретов от семьи. Поскольку Джонни Шторм после возвращения из мёртвых решил попробовать что-нибудь новое в жизни, Питер пустил его жить к себе, там более, что Карли его бросила. После трёх недель совместной жизни Паркер стал мечтать избавиться от Джонни, особенно после того, как Рид установил в их квартире портал в Негативную Зону, чтобы Человеку-Факелу было удобно посещать свои новые владения. Питер случайно вошёл в эту дверь, и Джонни пришлось спасать его от тамошней фауны, которой он повелел "отсать от нерда", демонстрируя им Космический Жезл. thumb|200px|С Эльс Удонтоей при дворе Чёрного ГромаДжонни устроил у него дома безумную вечеринку с участием Эм-Джей и приглашённых нелюдей, на которой Питер познакомился с Эльс Удонтой из Бригады Света. Они танцевали вместе и даже поцеловались, и наутро Паркер стал думать, что в том, чтобы жить вместе со Штормом есть свои плюсы. Однако собравшись утром в душ Питер увидел, что комната занята расположившимся в туалете ручным Аннигилусом, после чего Паркер немедленно выгнал Джонни из своей квартиры. Некоторое время спустя Нелюди и империя Крии заключили мир после встречи Высшего Разума и Чёрного Грома. По этому случаю Атиллан возвратился на Землю, и Фонд Будущего был приглашён к королевскому двору. Поскольку Бен решил остаться дома с детьми, вместо него отправился Человек-Паук, который зачем то напросился с ними. При дворе Джонни встретил Бригаду Света и задержался, чтобы пообщаться с друзьями. При этом Эльс Удонта по запаху узнала в Человеке-Пауке "красивого земного парня, с которым она когда-то целовалась". Спайди стал это отрицать, и Эльс заверила его, что где угодно узнала бы "эти надутые губы и большую круглую задницу". ''- Моя! Задница! Не большая! -'' прокричал Человек-Паук, забыв, где он находится. Мистер Фантастик прервал неловкую сцену, спросив у Чёрного Грома, зачем они были приглашены. Оказалось, что по условиям соглашения с Высшим Разумом крии и нелюди не могли находиться на территории друг друга. Так что Блакагар хотел, чтобы Рид и Сью поговорили с Кристал и Ронаном-Обвинителем, которые очень любили друг друга, но по этим условиям должны были расстаться. Мстительный Человек-Паук и Красный ХалкAvenging Spider-Man #1-3 После боя Мстителей с солдатами АИМ и огромным боевым роботом Человек-Паук попросил кого-нибудь подвезти его в Нью-Йорк - Питеру нужно было на работу. В Нью-Йорк собирался только Красный Халк, так что он согласился доставить туда Спайди на себе, если он будет молчать. Когда они добрались до города, оказалось, что на Манхэттен напала огромная армия молоидов, которые пытались похитить мэра Джеймсона. Спайди и Росс попытались спасти мэра, но молоиды призвали гигантского подземного червя, который проглотил их обоих, для чего впрочем даже такому большому монстру пришлось отравить их обоих своим нейротоксином. thumb|left|300px|МоланыДжеймсона молоиды притащили к Человеку-Кроту, который как оказалось отправил подданных искать правителей с поверхности чтобы просить помощи против моланов - расы более крупных подземных жителей, завоевавших его королевство и взявших в плен его самого. Человек-Паук и Халк были притащены в деревню молоидов-беженцев, среди которых было много детей. Спайди и Росс отправились искать Джеймсона и нашли его в плену у моланов. Их вождь Ра'ктар собирался сразиться с мэром Нью-Йорка в поединке, но Красный Халк охотно вызвался быть "рыцарем их короля" и принял поединок с моланом. Но Ра'крат оказался достойным противником для гамма-гиганта и сразил Росса своим каменным Королевским Мечом, который он вонзил ему в туловище. Видя, что Халк проиграл, Человек-Паук эвакуировал Джеймсона, для чего угнал подземное ездовое животное. Он довёл его до выхода, а затем ему стало жалко молоидов, которые хотели возвращения своего короля. Спайди отпустил Джону одного и отправился обратно к моланам и бросил вызов Ра'ктару. Перед боем вождь моланов сделал из скалы острый камень и бросил его Спайди - тот, пытаясь его поймать, порезал пальцы. После недолгого боя, в котором явно побеждал Ра'ктар, Человек-Паук решил сделать что-нибудь хитрое, схватил паутиной острый осколок, раскрутил его и случайно разрезал им часть доспехов вождя моланов. При этом с Ра'ктара упали штаны, и все подданные стали над ним хохотать - как позже объяснил Человек-Крот, Спайди унизил противника в бою и по правилам моланов он победил. Ра'ктар не хотел признавать поражение, и его теперь уже бывшие подданные заковали его в цепи. Как раз подоспел Красный Халк, которые регенерировал и вооружился Мечом Короля. Он сразу захотел размазать Ра'ктара или что бы то ни было вообще, но Человек-Паук обратил его внимание на каменное оружие моланов, и они вместе выбрались на поверхность. Мстители: Санкция-ИксСерия Avengers: X-Sanction thumb|300px|С Росомахой против Кейбла и ХоупНаходившиеся на дежурстве Человек-Паук, Росомаха, Капитан Америка, Сокол, Железный Человек и Красный Халк отправились предотвращать побег Летального Легиона - команды злодеев, освободившихся во время перевода в Рафт. Их тюремный транспорт был подстрелен постаревшим и смертельно больным Кейблом, который хотел разобраться со Мстителями за что-то, что им ещё только предстояло сделать в будущем с его приёмной дочерью Хоуп Саммерс, жившей в настоящем на воспитании у приёмного деда Циклопа. Во время боя героев и Легиона Кейбл подстрелил Сокола, которого отнёс в своё укрытие на причаленном танкере, а затем по по одному нейтрализовал пытавшихся найти его Кэпа, Старка и даже Халка. Заметив пропажу товарищей, Спайди и Логан дождались прибытия команды Люка Кейджа, чтобы передать им задержанных злодеев, и отправились на поиски. Они нашли танкер Кейбла, к которому пришли Циклоп и Хоуп, приглашённые его другом Блэксмитом, тоже путешественником во времени, который был не согласен с методами Кейбла. Отец и дочь пытались уговорить Кейбла отпустить Кэпа, Тони и Фалька, которых он удерживал в заминированных камере и специальных креслах, но когда прибывший Росомаха напал на Кейбла с когтями, Хоуп стала ему помогать. Она стала стрелять из большой пушки в сторону Человека-Паука, а когда тот отобрал оружие у Хоуп, то нечаянно выстрелил и попал в Циклопа. Скотт выстрелил в него силовым лучом, и Спайди вылетел за борт и упал в Гудзон. Когда он выбрался, Скотт и Хоуп освободили пленников, Кейбл был побеждён и Мстители договорились с Циклопом, что Кейбл будет передан Людям-Икс, но они конфискуют его оружие, танкер и остальное имущество. Дьявол в деталяхAmazing Spider-Man #677, Daredevil vol 3 #8 thumb|left|300px|С Сорвиголовой и Чёрной КошкойЗимней ночью, поймав одинокого грабителя, Человек-Паук встретился с Чёрной Кошкой, с которой после разрушения Башни Фиска ни разу не виделся. Он стал уговаривать Фелицию провести время вместе, но она догадалась, что его бросила подружка, и быть запасным вариантом совсем не хотела. На следующее утро на работе Питер узнал от Саджани Джэффри, что из Horizon Labs украли прототип нового смартфона E-Phone с голографическим проектором, над которым работал их коллега Вассершмидт. Судя по записи с единственной не отключенной камеры видеонаблюдения, кражу совершила Чёрная Кошка, которую уже арестовали в её квартире, но Паркер точно знал, что видел её в момент ограбления, да и вряд ли Фелиция пропустила бы камеру. Посчитав, что ему нужна помощь Сорвиголовы, Человек-Паук разыскал Мэтта Мердока и, так как тайна его личности всё равно не была такой уж большой тайной, обратился к нему прямо на глазах у Кирстен МакДаффи, помощницы окружного прокурора и подружки Мэтта. Вместе с Сорвиголовой Человек-Паук отправился искать Вассершмидта, но приближаясь к его дому увидел, что его похищают и уводят с собой в канализацию вооружённые люди. На самом деле это оказались голограммы, что тут же почувствовал Сорвиголова. Ощутив какую-то угрозу из канализации, Человек-Паук предложил проверить, в чём дело, но когда они так оказались, стены сотряслись, из них вывалилась электропроводка, и Спайди случайно схватился за оголённый провод - Чёрная Кошка заманила их туда и использовала против них свои силы невезения. Броском дубинки Сорвиголова сломал распределительный щит, и электричество отключилась. Фелиция призналась, что хотела причинить боль "её паучку", потому, что он навёл на неё полицию, для чего прицепил к её костюму радиомаячок, но Спайди этого не делал. Кто-то подставил его, чтобы поссорить его с Чёрной Кошкой. thumb|300pxВтроём они направились в квартиру Вассершмидта, где нашли его самого, связанным в потайной комнате. Он сразу признался, что это он украл собственное изобретение для недавно созданной телекоммуникационной компании Terra-One, а когда он отдал проектор нанимателям, его связали и заперли. По запаху его пота Сорвиголова понял, что Вассершмидта ещё и отравили и поручил Человеку-Пауку отнести его в больницу, а сам с Чёрной Кошкой отправился в офис Terra-One, чтобы украсть голографический проектор обратно. Когда Вассершмидт был в безопасности, Человек-Паук тоже направился к Terra-One и увидел, что Сорвиголова и Чёрная Кошка уже возвратили проектор и теперь целуются и не замечают его. Спайди так и не выяснил, кто подставил Фелицию, а подстроили это агенты Чёрного Призрака, одного из пяти крупнейшим криминальных картелей. Ей собирались предложить освобождение, но когда Кошка сбежала сама, ей предложили деньги за то, чтобы она сблизилась с Сорвиголовой и украла у него диск Омега - хранилище данных, сделанное из нестабильных молекул. Диск был частью старой униформы Фантастической Четвёрки и достался правительству Латверии, которое заключило сделку с пятью крупными криминальными синдикатами. На диск была записана информация о каждой из группировок, но так получилось, что он достался Сорвиголове. Агенты Чёрного Призрака решили завладеть им, чтобы получить преимущество над остальными синдикатами, однако когда Фелиция не собиралась помогать им. Найдя в квартире Мэтта потайной сейф с диском Омега, она оставила ему записку с советом спрятать его получше, а сама решила пока скрыться, опасаясь мести Чёрного Призрака. Пропавшие выходныеDaken: Dark Wolverine #21, 23 thumb|left|200px|С ДакеномВ штаб-квартирах Фантастической Четвёрки и Мстителей произошли взрывы - были подорваны бомбы, установленные на внешной стене зданий и спрятанные при помощи стелс-устройств. Мистер Фантастик и Железный Человек быстро вычислили, что их установил Дакен, у которого не удалось наладить жизнь в Лос-Анджелесе, а по приезду в Нью-Йорк он прошёл медосмотр у Рида Ричардса и узнал, что его исцеляющий фактор постепенно убивает его, атакуя здоровые клетки крови. Так что теперь Дакен, как он пытался всех убедить, собирался устроить напоследок что-нибудь грандиозное. Рид и Тони обнаружили несколько сигнатур стелс-устройств, установленных Дакеном, и отправили к ним Мстителей, включая Человека-Паука, чтобы те разрядили бомбы. Но на самом деле никакой взрывчатки там не было - Дакен устроил диверсию, чтобы встретиться и сразиться с самим Мистером Фантастиком, который предсказуемо отправился к источнику самого сильного сигнала на вершине Эмпайр-Стэйт билдинг. Как только Спайди понял, что дело нечисто, он прибыл к небоскрёбу как раз тогда, когда Дакен затолкнул в рот Риду капсуды с галлюциногенным наркотиком Жар, который он и сам принимал, и набросился на него сзади. Бдительный Дакен сумел вовремя среагировать и недолгое время отбивался от Человека-Паука, но тут прибыли и другие Мстители, и он спрыгнул с крыши на улицу. Мисс Марвел поймала Дакена, чтобы тот не разбился, но тот ударил её когтями, чтобы она его выпустила, приземлился и начал убегать. Мстители окружили Дакена на Таймс-сквер, куда пришёл и Росомаха, который хотел знать, почему его сын это устроил. Дакен неожиданно обнял отца и сказал, что ему жаль, и что он заложил часовую бомбу в его Школу, после чего взорвал сам себя. Логан немедленно отправился в "школу", куда его подбросил Тор, но никакой бомбы там не оказалось - Дакен оставил в его комнате игрушечного плюшевого Росомаху, чтобы сказать отцу, что он всю жизнь был "марионеткой для своих ран и слабостей". Примечания Категория:Человек-Паук